No Turning Back
by mangamega
Summary: 2 years after DMC4 timeline. When Nero leaves, she is left with Dante until he returns. They didn't know much about each other. Could be new friends. Lemons, dark themes, abuse. Dante/Kyrie Nero/Kyrie EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED**

**I'm making this story partly because of the lack of Dante and Kyrie pairings. (Which I'm cool with) another is because I thought it was different to write about. This is my fist story. It contains sexual content, abuse/violence, and other dark themes.**

**I've done some editing and I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters.**

Chapter 1

"Sister"

"Oh, hey are you hungry- "

The alarm goes off, cutting through her sleep harshly.

Kyrie groaned in her attempt to ignore the shots in her ears, until the sound quickly became unbearable. "So tired… and hungry" She said the last part to herself, the first loud enough for Lady to hear. The lack of sleep caused her to be more sluggish than ever. She mentally told herself to ignore it and someone will turn it off. How can she be the only annoyed; Though this probably nothing the hunters. She can't take the noise, so she calls for Lady in a last attempt to get some sleep.

"Kyrie, I'm in the bathroom" Lady replies with slight annoyance. As if it wasn't obvious. Lady, knowing what Kyrie was going to ask as soon as the clock went off.

"Oh, sorry" She replies back tiredly. Lady's annoyance faded as she heard her voice clearly this time. "No it's fine, it's just" Lady stopped for a second, but continued a little firmer "Look, the clock is downstairs at the desk, and I brought it here to wake Dante up early" She told Kyrie while in the bathroom. "That's nice of you"

"I didn't need the clock anyway." she said loud enough for Kyrie to hear. She continued "I leave that responsibility to you. I don't think his lazy ass can get up without a push. Besides, we got some work to, but I'm not sticking around." she said turning off the shower.

" Okay" Kyrie said simply, getting out of the bed. "Don't get lost" Lady joked, peeking out the bathroom. "Right" Kyrie stated, trying to ignore how cold it is in there. Trying to stay warm, she rubs her arms with her hands.

She grabs a white robe from the small closet near the bathroom Lady is in. It was thin, but better than nothing. As she makes her way downstairs, and half way down, the alarm stopped making the noise she began hating.

Curiously, she peeks downstairs to see Dante. He sat in the chair with his arms folded, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Or someone. "Dante" she let his name slip.

"Hey kitty," Dante responded back to her with a smirk. He stared out at nothing, so she didn't think he noticed her. Kyrie felt slightly awkward, not only at her nick name, (though she hears often) but the fact that he's not wearing a shirt.

_ Since I'm down here, might as well eat_, Kyrie thought hungrily. She walks to the kitchen, passing Dante in the process. Kyrie went to the first thing she saw, ice-cream. Not a good idea, but she loves strawberry ice-cream, and she's hungry. Taking a spoonful of ice-cream out of the bowl, she prepares herself for the freeze and dumps it in her mouth almost regretting it.

Not looking at Dante, she asks him half-jokingly "Aren't you cold, I mean, you're not wearing a shirt or footwear" while taking another spoon of ice-cream in her mouth. "Well, you are eating ice-cream" he started in a matter of fact tone. "-my ice-cream" he said distantly.

"Oh" the songstress said in a whisper. She held back the spoon only for a second before continuing eating it. Dante chuckled to himself at that, he looked her up and down. He can still see her curves through the white robe. He then exhaled from his mouth.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not cold" he said as he slowly hugs Kyrie from behind to not startle her, trapping her arms in her chest "See?" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah" Kyrie replied softly. she hid her face from his piercing blue eyes. Her heart pumped quicker as the hold dragged on. Just then, the phone ringed. "Um, Dante?" the phone still rung, but he lingered onto her, letting go of her at the fifth ring. I can breathe again, she thought briefly before the cool air attacked her body again.

"Devil May Cry," Dante answered casually. After a moment of painful silence, Dante calls her name firmly. "Huh?" she responded while still rubbing her arms. "The kid" he stated dryly. "Nero?" she lit up, which aggravated Dante, but he smirked anyway. He simply nodded and handed her the phone. As soon as he handed her the phone, he walked away. "Nero" she whispered to him. She glanced up at Dante and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

How was she to know? She hasn't talked to him in months. The way he stared at her, made her turn away. He nodded slowly while backing away from her and into his room.

Dante rolled his eyes as closes his door louder than necessary. The sound itself made her slightly jump, but quickly brought her focus back to Nero. He then heads to the bathroom for a cold shower._ Almost lost it_ he chuckled with no humor intended _almost_ "I'm coming soon" Nero said brightly. Unaware of the fear and excitement that ran down her spine. " I-It's been so long since I've heard your voice, and now I'm able to see you in the flesh?" she stated not so softly. There was a pause when he answered. She hoped it to be true. Even if they our together or not, she hoped for to come to some kind of closure.

"I know, and I can't wait to see you." He said. While nervously playing with the phone card, she stated softly "I still have it." She looks up to see Lady coming from the stairs. "Have what?" he questioned. "My necklace-" she reached for it on her chest, she didn't have it on, but she kept it in a small dresser. "Do you know I still love you?" he whispered to her suddenly. Kyrie closed her eyes at that.

There's no way she can tell him now. Yes, she still loves him too but…not, that way. "Yes" she said quietly. She looked at the door Dante went into. "-And I love you too… when you get here, we have so much to talk about." her voice started to break, but she fought against it. She put up a strained smile as if he was in the room with her. There was a pause.

"I'll be seeing you soon" he finally stated quickly before hanging up quickly.

"Yeah" she stated to no one. That was it. Though it spoke volumes on their relationship. She glanced up at Lady, seeing her disapproval made her look back down. "I'm scared, you know that" Lady was about to respond to that, but decided against it. She realized early on of Kyrie's quiet stubbornness. So, she turned to leave instead.

"Be safe" the younger female told her. The demon hunter then stops. Her voice was like silk. Lady remembered her past and how similar 'Mary' was to Kyrie. She saw her old self in Kyrie and it brought up mixed emotions. She turns her head slightly around to her to say "You too" as she leaves.

Kyrie, now focused on Dante, slowly advances to his room. She inhales through her nose, then knocks on the hunter's door, hoping for him not to answer. "It's open" he shouted dully from the bathroom. "Okay" she said quietly while slowly opening the door. She can hear the shower running, so she assumed he was taking a shower. Kyrie strolled over to his king sized bed and sat on the edge of it. She played with the dark covers as she waits.

When the water turned off she was welcomed with more silence. She knew something was wrong. _She_ _knew_ a thought glanced by him "Okay, what is it, Dante?' she questioned as her hands balled in the covers, but again more silence. "Dante?" She called more softly. Her anxiety getting to her.

After a minute or so of waiting, the door to the bathroom eventually opened, letting out the aroma she quickly appreciates. His bed is close enough to where she can lean on it and see him getting a towel to dry his dry his hair. "Dante" _her tone pleaded for attention_ He then walks out the bathroom drying with a small towel and a bigger one wrapped around his waist.

"Dan-"

"Kyrie!" He interrupted loudly, which made her visibly tense. She shifted her face to look at her hands. Kyrie quickly wipes a stray tear from her face. "Stop it" he gestured to her, referring to her nearly about to cry. "What's wrong" her voice much softer. His face softens at her reaction to his outburst before turning away from her. "You know what's wrong, don't act so clueless." He stated more softly, while looking in the closet, with his back facing her. Dante is great at hiding what he's feeling most the time, so it surprised her that he just yelled at her for asking if he was okay. "Anyway, I'll be leaving soon. I'm growing tired of dealing with you and your shit." He smirked.

"You are overreacting." She said in a hushed tone. She honestly did think Dante was overreacting. Nero called her and it's not the first time Dante acted the way he did. However, she's not naïve. She knows he hates when Nero calls, but he said he could care less. She knows now not to take whatever he says to heart.

"Overreacting…that's funny" was Dante's response. He dropped the towel from his waist. She turned her head from him. He turned his head at the right time to see her. Noticing that, he cocked his head to the side in amusement. "You've seen me before, yet you turn away,"

"I have my reasons"

His eyes traveled around her curves with ease, then licked his lips before turning back around. "Well…this conversation is over," he said putting on his boxer briefs. "Get some sleep why don't ya. You look a mess" She ignored his insult, because she realized it. There was a long pause. "I didn't mean to hurt you…or anyone" her voice lowered incredibly at the last part. His eyebrows squeezed together when she said that. He turned to her and she lowered her eyes back to her hands as she began to play with her them again. _Is she pitying, me?_

"You're not hurting me" he chuckled while walking to her. Noticing that look in his eyes, she tried to scurry away. Just as she was passing him, Dante caught her with one arm, pulling Kyrie from behind to his chest. Because of their height difference, she slightly dangled from his arm, until he leaned forward. Inhaling her scent.

Unable to break free from his grasp, she gives in, which wasn't a surprise to the half demon. She given in easier, lately. "Why don't you make it up to me? Because I'm in so much… pain." he said on her neck. He grabbed her hand and she gasp where he put her hand. "It's where my pain is at" she quickly moved her hand away. He groaned in protest, but decided against "I'm going to get you pregnant, today" his fingers grazing her soft stomach.

"Why, do you do this to me?" She asked staring at a certain part of the floor. "This is what people do, when they love each other" he said in her ear, while undoing her white robe. "Just like last night" he whispered, letting the white robe drop on the floor. "-And the night before" he started kissing her neck and shoulders hungrily, while also keeping his grip on her body obsessively. "I thought you were leaving"

"It can wait" _I need you, idiot_

"Dante" Kyrie started. She tried moving away again. "What is it, Kitty?" Dante breathed out before descending to her underwear. Hesitantly she said

"I still love Nero" Immediately she felt her insides get invaded by two of Dante's thick fingers. She involuntarily moans his name when he starts pumping slowly into her after his insertion. "stop" she said to cover up her moan "-and I hate you, Kitty" he told her huskily after licking her face in one exaggerated motion. "Please" her legs began weakening, so was her resolve.

"You taste so good. I can't tell you that enough" Dante said craving more of her. Kyrie feels sick that she's enjoying everything the son of Sparda is doing to her_. It's my body, not me. That's why I groaned when his fingers left me. _Unlike Dante, she can't hide her feelings to well. Minutes later, Dante picks her up over his shoulders carefully, only to put her on his bed gracefully as he joins her on it.

He released his member from his restraints. Kneeling between her legs, he says "I hate you, Kyrie"_._ he kept her still while positioning himself for her entrance. She closed her eye, seeming like forever. She opened her eyes to see him stare in amusement. "Who are we trying to fool?" her eyes widened when he said it. Every part of him wants and been wanted her, it freaked him out secretly at first, but now he embraces it.

"I know you" he says roughly while slowly pushing into her. She groans out and it turned quiet, but dragged on a moan in her throat. "Outside" Dante huffed. "And in" he murmured lustfully near her ear, after pushing the rest of his member inside with one fluid sweep, earning him an uncontained moan from Kyrie. Hearing her moans are like music to his unholy ears. This fueled him to quickly get a pace going, "Your ass is mine" he said through gritted teeth.

Dante, again, gets rewarded with more of the songstress sounds of pleasure. "This is wrong. T-this has always been." Kyrie tries to say. Hearing that, he hoisted her up on his lap. He then spreads her legs over his waist and continues thrusting upwards before roughly replying "Then tell me to stop." He begins thrusting deeper and with more force. "Can't you not see-"

"Say it" He starts again "Say 'stop, I don't want this' and I will" the half demon tells her in a slightly labored voice. Staring up at her.

"You can't say it. You're sucking me in." Dante says chuckling lightly. "S-stop" she tries to say. "Stop what?" he asked bringing his mouth to her breast. He hugged her hips tighter. Hoping she won't say it. "Stop, making me feel dirty" she says in a breaking voice. She rested her head on the crook of his, only to be nudged back up "You don't know what dirty is"

"I don't feel clean anymore"

Dante shook his head before sucking in air. He said in an almost angered voice. "Dirty isn't the first thing I think of… when I think of you" He pushed back into her tender core, causing her to cry out.

"Ah, I like it when you-"he was interrupted by her tears hitting his face. She was probably crying long before he noticed. He pulls her into his chest. His mind wasn't all the way there when he heard her cry. His face unreadable, he slowly moved on top of Kyrie, with himself still inserted into her. "I got you" he told her while wiping the tears from her face. "You alright?" he held the sheets as he kept pumping inside Kyrie. He can't control what's already started.

"Don't ask"

"Well, I'm sorry"

"I don't want your sorry!" she started sobbing. Bringing her hands to her eyes quickly," Calm down would ya" he offered a chuckle. looking into his eyes the second time.

"You ask me if I'm alright, while you're between your legs." He roamed her face. Dead serious. He didn't seem fazed at all and because of that she rolls her head away in silent frustration before pulling his head onto her shoulder. Eyes revealing the lack of strength and patients. How quickly her sorrow collapsed into numbness. "Obviously, you're not thinking clearly- "

"Or maybe this is all you wanted from the start" she stated it with dullness he didn't much appreciate. As he started thrusting wildly, he replies with grunts "Damn right" he said only to hurt her. Yet he winced when he said it

She calmed herself before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued relentlessly in her. He wrapped his arms completely around her and he rested his face between her breast. His movements now becoming incessant.

She then grabbed on his hair as he began pushing into her in a quicker, desperate pace, while continuing to say 'I got you', until he started feeling the glorious pressure build. The sounds of her moans and his grunts fills the room. His towering figure nearly hiding her whole. Hearing the springs protest. The sounds of their hips connecting at a fast pace, only encouraging him to fuck her harder. The sounds she thought she would share with Nero. The sounds they'll never forget. It was like a haunted melody that she shamefully couldn't get enough of.

Kyrie bit her lips hard to keep from moaning as she climaxed. However, it leaked from her lips. She tightened around him, causing him to follow right after with one hard thrust and filled her with as much as possible. After a minutes or so, Dante rolls over, with the songstress in his arms. Still dug inside her. He found out early on why someone would risk everything for her.

He finally pulls himself out Kyrie. Silence and a pound of guilt settled; Something he knew all too well. "I'm not going to force you to stop talking to that kid" he told her suddenly. "but" she murmured, causing him to look at her. "Look at me". When she didn't, he grabs her chin firmly, almost painfully. Her brown eyes met his blue ones. "I want to make, whatever this is, work between us. If you keep looking in the past, it's only going to be harder for you." He says rubbing his thumb on her face.

"Don't… tell me anything about the kid that practically left you on my door step. Let it go." He said "He didn't leave me…"getting annoyed, he exhaled before speaking again. "Stay in my room from now on. Our room. You'll give me whiplash with all that moving you do." he slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't look at me like that." she said suddenly tucking head under his chin." Can't we just be good friends." Her comment was hinted with a smile. "Too late for that don't you think?"

"I'm just joking. See, I can- "

"You love me"

His smile seemed genuine. He sat up, making her almost desperately grab onto his shoulders. When they both noticed, she quickly pulled away. "You, got to go."

He tilted her chin up gently, His lips glided over her jaw. As soon as his hand left her, she laid her head on his bare chest. He stroked her head absentmindedly.

"I love you too" he told the songstress day dreamingly.

Dante looked at her, looking at her carefully. "Those eyes…" she heard him murmur before getting shifted under him and filled once again. She let him even in the brink of sleeping.

"So damn beautiful"

**Thanks for reading. I know you guys and gals don't see a Dante and Kyrie fan fiction often, but again, it's kind of hard to connect them. They have some contradicting personalities, and Nero of course. but I like the challenge. R&amp;R is my booster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters. I do own the story.**

**Chapter 2: Early**

I'm the only one that can have you

Eyes opening slightly to adjust to the brightness of the sun,

she sees him on the other side of the room fully dress in his usual attire. Noticing him coming her way she closes her eyes to pretend to sleep.

"I know you're awake, Kitty," Dante said now kneeling on her side of the bed. She opens one eye playfully, then sits up on the bed forgetting that she was still naked. Enjoying the view, Dante says nothing about it, but the chilling temperature told her immediately. She then, cowers under the covers to stay and hide from embarrassment. "Hell, no need to hide from me" he stated slightly disappointed. "N-no it's just that I'm cold" she said half truthfully. He stood up and looked at the room door for a reason Kyrie couldn't come up with.

"Well, anyway, I have some business to take care of, do you want anything?" he asked looking back at her. She shook her head no.

He then makes a rose appear out of his hand and gives it to her. Kyrie couldn't help but smile at his gesture. Holding the rose, she notices how firm it is, while still obtaining its beauty.

This reminded her of Dante, and honestly, Nero. "Thank you, it's beautiful," she said before smelling it. He stares at her with contempt. He loves how peaceful she looks. She's so, human. Noticing his stare, she plays in her hair awkwardly. "I'll see ya later, babe," he leaned in hesitantly to kiss her. She kissed him back in response.

An hour has passed since she has seen Dante, so she didn't want to just stay in like usual. Getting ready to leave to have a walk outside, the phone rings. Dante is normally here to answer the phone. She answers, and she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, Kyrie" Nero said.

"Good to hear from you again" She said softly.

There was a pause until he said

"Open the door" he said softly.

"What?" She asks as if she's not hearing him clearly. "The door, can you open it?" He said brightly. Kyrie quickly runs to the door, and opens it to see no one. _Is this a nightmare. A type of punishment?_

Disappointed, she walks back in, but she freezes when she sees Nero in the building with his hands raised, waiting for her embrace. She quickly runs into his hug and is lifted higher in his arms. She couldn't help, but start crying. Kyrie held on tighter, so this dream won't end. She's so happy to see him. They let go of their embrace to look at each other. To really look at each other.

She notices his hair is now longer, so long he's able to put it in a ponytail. Both of his hands are covered up.

Nero looks at her, and he sees the same girl,

however,

he can see something in her eyes he didn't see before. He assumes it's just him and cups her face with his gloved hands. "I've missed you so much" he breathed to her. "You have no idea how- his voice breaks a little, but regroups with his thoughts and smiles at her. She wasn't able to look him in the eyes. "It's okay to be sad, Nero" she starts and puts both hands on his hands. She doesn't know what he's been through and hopes to find out soon. "I'm fine" he pauses, then continues "I just feared losing you that's all." More of her tears came down at that statement. He then brings her in for another hug. "We have so much to talk about" she breathed out, not noticing she was holding her breath. She hugs him tighter.

She's never been so happy and terrified at the same time before.

He then looks around and ask "Where is everyone?" while his hands on her shoulders. She closes her eyes at the thought of Nero knowing about her and Dante. _Guilt, yeah I deserve it_. Even though he said not to wait for him, she still felt that she should have. _I should have,_ she thought sadly with her hands in her chest. Then she thought of those words: It's too late to cry now. She remembers those words as if it was just said.

"I'm not sure" she stated truthfully. "I have something to tell you" his attention back on her. She looks up to him, letting Nero know she was listening. "Anything" she stated. "I've been back a week now, I just wanted to have a place for us to stay," he told her softly. "No, that's understandable," she responded back. Yet, there was a hint of confusion in her statement.

A few moments later, Lady and Trish walks in having an argument about who killed the most demons. Lady stops the conversation when she notices Nero and Kyrie the couch. "Long time no see, Kid" Lady said brightly, walking towards them with Trish right behind her. "Yeah" Nero said standing up. "You've gotten taller" Trish said now seated at the desk, putting down the box of pizza she was carrying. "Eh, a little" Lady said teasingly. "Hey, cut me some slack, I've been pretty tall when you've met me you know" Nero said to both of them.

"Yeah, but not your hair" Lady said about to touch it, but Nero moved his head out of her reach. "I need to cut it" he chuckled awkwardly. While they had their conversations, Kyrie was in deep thought.

"Hey, where's Dante" Nero asked Trish, which made Kyrie look at Lady, and Lady at Kyrie. "He was with us, but he said he had something he had to do" Trish said taking a slice of pizza.

...

"Well, I'll see him later, Kyrie and I have things to take care of" he said as he takes a hold of Kyrie's hand. "I'll tell him you came" Trish said before taking a bite of her pizza. Lady only waved. "Alright, it's good seeing you two" he stated to the both of them before exiting Devil May Cry.

Not too far from Devil May Cry, is an apartment complex. The apartment is upstairs and she can remember the apartment number being 27. To Kyrie's surprise, the inside was full of bright colors, which she liked very much. Beside it being bright, it felt warm and homey. It's different from Devil May Cry. "It's nice to be warm" she said more to herself. "Agreed" he said in response, while taking off his jacket.

"Not much in here now, but in about a week, you'll make us feel right at home" he said looking around absentmindedly. "Are you kidding, you did all this in a week?" she stated in awe. Nero now putting his jacket on the kitchen counter begins to pick at his gloves.

"How did everything go" Kyrie now changing the subject.

He looks up at her while exposing both his devil arms. Before she can respond, a bright light flashed from both arm. After the flash ended, human arms took the place of his devil ones. Speechless, she moves in and grabs both hands softly. When she did, his hands started glowing a soft light. That made her heart melt at the sight of it. "Crazy, right?" he asked. She smiled in response. "We still got some packing to do" he said to her. "I'll tell you about my badass journey later" he joked, which made her laugh. "I forgot something at the Devil May Cry" she said to him.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked, but she shook her head no. He leans in to kiss her. He then deepens the kiss, but suddenly Nero lifts her by waist and lightly, but hastily to the wall. She hugs his neck as he kisses away her tears.

Not knowing what to next she froze as he started to undo himself. "W -wait…" seeing the uncertainty in her face he then puts her down slowly and lets her go moments later. He didn't want to pressure her into sex. Though he was a little disappointed, it was the wrong time and spot to take her, because he never been physical with her that way, _yet_. "I've missed you" rubbing her face softly before kissing her again. Her nerves slowed, and sadness eased in.

I'll be back being the last thing she said to him before closing the door.

At Devil May Cry

She hesitates to knock on the door. Before she can knock, the door was swung open to reveal that Dante was back from his mission. 'Does he know? Should I leave?' Those where the thoughts running threw her head before he said "What took you so long to come back?" which kind of confused her. As if he knew she would.

"Come in" now walking in, she doesn't know where to start. "T-Trish told you?' she asked him. He sits on the couch and motions her to join him. He pats his lap for her to sit on it. She doesn't want to make him mad so she decides to obey. _What were we Kyrie?_

_Was I just some fucking substitute? _

_The second he shows up, I'm no one?_

The more questions that he produces, his anger rises

...

"This what you're looking for?" grabbing the necklace from his coat pocket, he dangles it in front of her face. He throws it as she tries to reach to reach for it. When she tries to get up, she's pulled back by the arm painfully and back to his lap. She whimpers in pain, which Dante ignores

"Two years" he begins "leaving you at my door step because he needed training or some bullshit like that." When she starts struggling, he takes a hold of her chin to bring his lips to her soft ones. "He comes back and tries to take you away" he said on her lips. "Please, let me go so I can explain" she pleaded.

He turns her body all the way around to where her legs are spread between him. He starts rubbing her hips up and down slowly. He then grabs her hips and rocks them slowly on his lap. Feeling his member getting harder, she realizes what he's doing to her and grabs at his hands for him to stop. She didn't think she could leave, even if she tried. "I see you as more than that girl. He doesn't know you anymore. You're my weapon, mine." he knows how possessive he sounds, but honestly, he doesn't give a fuck. Nero left her and now Kyrie's his. His greatest. Kyrie doesn't see it that way at all. Judging by his new found abilities, his departure was necessary. Either way, Dante, for a change, is not going to just let it go. Not just going to let her go.

"I get it" she stated not sure if she believes herself, looking away from his glare. Her eyes now starting to sting. Noticing her lack of eye contact, he grabs her chin forcefully, being her teary eyes to him.

"Do you?" he questioned. She nodded with a fake smile. Dante rolled his eyes at how obviously fake it looked. "I know what I have to do" wiping her eyes. When she's about to get up, he grabs her to say "You're just confused" Dante said rubbing her face tenderly. "But this won't happen again, right" holding her face tighter in his grasp. Not wanting Nero to get hurt, she would stay with Dante. "Right" she said before getting off Dante's lap. She cares for both Nero and Dante, she doesn't want neither of them to get hurt, and so she'll have to tell him.

As if on cue, Nero walks in.

**R&amp;R and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for viewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter contain sexual content. (noncon/rape). BTW: I've edited all the chapters.**

Happy New Year to everyone!

Flashback

Kyrie POV.

More rain

I thought going back to my room upstairs for my umbrella. I had to use this thing so many times. At this moment, I rather be out in the rain than to deal with Dante right now. He can be the nicest guy. He can also be very cruel.

Ugh, why even think about him. I'm just going to not think about him because he's not thinking about me. He's probably eating or just looking at a magazine. I can walk by and say that I'm pregnant and he'll not even glance at me. Ugh, stop thinking about him. Think about… this umbrella, think about the long lasting rain, and think about Nero.

Nero.

No, I don't want to think about him either. He's been away for a long time.

I want to understand why he left, but I can't help but feel distressed about him leaving. After saving me, I felt like we were going to be able to... Am I being selfish?

"Kyrie," I hear from downstairs. I didn't notice I was dosing off in the room until I heard his voice.

"Nero"? Walking downstairs, I met him halfway. I couldn't help, but run into his arms, but he wasn't as responsive as I thought he was going to be. Was he not happy to see me? Does he know about Dante and me? Has he found someone else? "I got to go Kyrie" No, that's what I want to say, but I nod and he disappears. It's a scary feeling to have someone you love vanish before your eyes. He left me again, why didn't I just say no? My eyes are burning everything is dark around me.

I feel…warm.

"Kitty" I feel strong arms around me.

Dante

I hear myself say before I open my eyes to see him on me. The rain is still pouring. I have fallen asleep, and it's late now. The rain must have caused me to sleep. I have a habit of drifting to sleep in it. I looked into Dante's blue eyes and it look as if they are glowing.

I can get lost in them. I can get lost in him…but I remembered that I wasn't happy with him. "What are you doing Dante?" I responded quite irritated, but still a little dazed from sleep.

There was a pause I wasn't too comfortable with.

"Hugging you" he responded in the crook of my neck. His beard ticklish on my skin.

"Hmm"

There was another pause.

"You look so sexy in this summer dress" he told me as he picked with it

"Dante, we haven't even talked to each other for the past three days," I turned away from his intense stare when he lifted his head again. He loosened his hold on me to, instead, have his hands on both sides of my head. "Duty calls," he smiled. "No, that's not why and you know it".

"You just, left"

His smile would usually stop my anger towards him completely, but he's been a different, person lately. A person I've encounter many times, hopefully I won't have to deal with 'it' anymore. Dante sighs, getting off me completely.

He was still fully clothed and the only light that's shown is the moon light. He must have just came back from a mission. I wanted to ask him how his day was, but I probably don't want to know. "You broke something dear to me," I started again.

Dante chuckled, which made me angry all over. "You think it's funny, breaking and taking things that aren't yours?" I continued "You are so mature, Dante" I responded sarcastically while sitting up. "You didn't want to give it to me, and besides, fuck that ugly ass chain." He argued back. "-And ya know what, don't talk to me about maturity when you cry over dumb objects." Raising his voice only made me raise mines higher. "What are serious, that necklace is mine! You wouldn't understand how important it is!" The necklace became a symbol before our very eyes.

Dante rubs the back of his neck, visibly irritated.

"Let it go Kyrie… " his voice was much more serious, but I'm far past backing down. "Then leave me alone! I don't need you or anyone-"I didn't know what came over him, but his hand was on my neck before I can continue my rant. I grabbed at his hand instinctively, which probably propelled him to put force on his grip. I didn't think the argument was as serious, nor that it would lead to this. "Dante, stop" I wasn't choking, but I was scared either way. His other hand found his way to both of my hands and held them above my head painfully. "I'm serious, let go of me now, you're hurting me."

"-And I'm serious too, I told you to fucking let it go!"

"-I'll never let him go..." I couldn't catch my mistake

"…What did you say?"

I closed my eyes. Pretending that this isn't happening.

….

"…I don't know if…" he seems lost at words. "Kyrie look at me" He squeezed my neck until I coughed.

"Open your eyes!" I just let the tears break away as fear and sadness fills the room. I kept my eyes closed. I just can't see his face. "It was a mistake Dante" I made another plea. "Anything to shut me up, huh?" his voice softer as he wipes my face with both his hands. My need to cry grew stronger the calmer he became. I opened my eyes to the ceiling and every other place before looking at him and the distance that he made. I sat up and crawled slowly to him still irritated by my shivers and my need to comfort him. He tried so hard to make memories with me. Good ones. I would like to say it worked 100 percent. He for sure acts different with me, and… it always been that way. There were times were he'd come up to me very close, and just stare. Nothing but a blank expression. I wanted to hide, but I continued what I was doing until he'd just walk away.

As I reached for him he turned around smiling. I touched his shoulder as if I wanted to be anywhere near him. That's when he started laughing. "You're never going to see him again, or hear from him. That's it." I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow before standing up. "Let's play a game." He said this as he closes and locks the door. "I don't want to play. Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"You have no chose in this. That's the game babe! The feeling of having no control, or say so… it'll be fun. It'll be great to experience your second time like this."

"Dante that's rape" I whimpered when he held me down.

"No-no-no, I'm going to… take your mind off him"

"I didn't mean that, Dante" I started trying to get out his grip again. Anything to end it all.

"Wish I believed you…."

He released my neck. He abruptly replaced his hand with his mouth. Sucking and licking it I screamed for him to stop. He didn't listen. I felt his ungloved hand go between my legs. "Hell, you're wet. Do you get off torturing me?" Dante simply said. I tried to stop his hand from going any further by closing my legs tightly, but he used his hips to open my legs instead. Seconds later, he starts grinding his pelvis between me. His metal belt having uncomfortable friction under my knee- high dress, which rode up to my waist. I was losing the fight.

Stop, told him to stop. I can't say it anymore. I can't. My vision becomes blurry with tears_. I'm not scared_ I repeated in my head. I can no longer stop the tears from flowing down my face however. His movements are aggressive, but slow. "Stop it, bastard" I finally responded, the voice was not my own. She sounded broken. Betrayed. "I don't won't to hear a curse word come out that pretty mouth" I heard him say in the dark room. "Maybe, I should put that mouth to use"

Noticing the low echoes in the room didn't help with my fears either. I can hear the sounds of him taking off his belt "That's it then…you're…. going to ...rape me?" my voice sounding weaker then I wanted it to. It was such a disgusting word. "I want you." him looking away from me showed his regret, in my eyes. It had to be regret; But, then I felt the ripping of my underwear "I need you. He can't have you. Not like this." I zoned out as he took my summer dress and ripped that too. He took off his coat and shirt. "I'm going to help take your mind off of him, okay baby. Don't cry." Make it stop.

For what I can hear it's still raining.

I felt him wiping my face, but tears still came. His hand traveled down my neck and stopped to rub on it with his thumb. He leans down to kiss it before whispering in my ear, "I fucking love you. Yet, you don't fully know what I'll do to keep ya. You'll find out." My eyes refuse to look at him, but instead the window, the rain is pouring. After his attack on my breasts, he stops at my stomach. Where I can feel him staring at me. He put his ear on my stomach. "Are you awake? Is this you?" I questioned.

He ignored.

"You know, I never really had a father… Kitty?"

Silence.

"Come on…I can put one into you."

Silence.

"What? You rather Nero, huh?"

Silence.

"Tch, damn you're still a little girl, who can't make up your mind"

I responded without looking at him

"I have made up my mind"

"Liar!"

My heart jumped to my throat. This man confuses me. "You're the liar. I trusted you and- "I looked away once more. Then he rolled me on my stomach. Clueless to what he's doing, I continued. "I'm not a little gi-" He pushes hard into me. I wasn't able to adjust. His hands pushed unto my shoulders as he went into a rough rhythm, slamming each time in me.

I hear myself cry out from the sudden pain as if out of my body. He kept his pants on, but I can feel his bare chest on my back. Hearing his sounds of pleasure over my cries of pain sickens me. "I'm surprised I'm able to go all the way in. Your ass is tight." I didn't know what to do with my hands, but Dante soon hugged me. I had no room, I tried moving, but I stopped because of his painful thrust. "I'm begging you, please" we were connected, but I never felt so cold. I was shivering from the fear and chill

Slowing his pace, he lets go of his suffocating hold. His rhythm slow, but deep and powerful. He spreads my leg wider, going even deeper. "so beautiful" he said resting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I remember that look" he said lustfully. "Do you remember? I'll never forget how you looked at that church, I let my guard down, because of you" His voice is slightly hollow. "Stop it" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who, do you belong to?"

"Stop"

"I'll stop if you state the fact!" that's when I decided to make less noise as possible.

"Kyrie." He continued. I winced as he leaned closer to me. "Say it."

"No" he already stole my body. He's not taking my will to speak. I felt a hard smack on my hip "You belong to me, bitch. You'll be saying it soon enough." His anger starting to show.

He pushed my face into the pillow suddenly. "Bad girl" he pulled out slowly, turning me around to enter me the natural way. His hand roamed my body and to my lower region. He thrusted and rubbed me torturously slow. My hips stilled against his. He wrapped his other arm around me. Giving me warmth I begrudgingly took. "You need me just as much." As he was almost at a stop. "I don't need…someone, like you" his fingers went faster. "Your body says otherwise kitty"

Keep going. No, stop.

Why did I just think that?

"What's the matter, no more fight left in ya? How boring." He taunted as his fingers went into his mouth.

My eyes widen at that realization. I began scratching his chest angrily, which only caused him to grunt. "Get off of me!" I cried, but he captured my lips as his speed picked up. I used my free hands to grab at his face. He grabs both of my hands with his and pins them down on the sides of my head. "Trust me, I can get rough again, you don't want that, do you?" He gave one strong push at the 'do you?' part, made me yelp in pain and surprise.

"I do, however, appreciate your speed" he grunted. I glared up at him tiredly. Does he have any shame? His eyes burning a hole through mine, I had to look away. I hear him sucking in breath. "I can make you do anything, Kitty" I hate how my body is reacting to him.

I hate the way he's talking to me. He kept going, but released my hands from his inhuman grip. I hugged myself tightly and twisted my upper body away from him. "Good girl…" I just waited for it to end only making one last attempt to push him away with one hand. He hugged my chest. His movements became urgent and his body became uncomfortably hot. My body felt a contrast of my heart. I felt pleasure. My heart felt like it was being ripped by his hands. "My weapon. My property." _Property? _I couldn't hold in this deep pain anymore as I cried like a child.

I hate him.

I hate him. I hate Dante. Hate him is what keep telling myself.

Hoping I'll believe myself.

Dante POV

My ears were ringing from her cries. I pulled out of her slowly, making sure all of me is kept inside her. Yet some leaked out. This would be our second time having sex. This would be her second time ever. She's bleeding again, but anal. I can smell it. I pushed too hard.

Hearing her cry, doesn't make me happy,

But I can't get enough, of her voice.

I mean, I was truthful when I said I loved her. Hearing her talk about that chain; No, talk about him made me snap, I guess. You don't talk about your ex like that or at all. Pisses me off and it's the ultimate disrespect in my book. She'll know now. Yeah, that's my excuses for it. For raping the girl, I promised to protect. Never, have I thought I could-

I know I'm wrong.

I hate that I lost my cool.

She did this to me!

She should have stayed in her room

Hell, it's only me and her here…

I should have never talked to her.

I would have never saw what we had in common

… Anyway, she'll forgive me.

I know she will. Forgiving myself, is another thing.

"I hate you!" she cried. No you don't. Yet I felt pain for her. Didn't notice myself staring at her. Must have got lost again. I held her face between my hands and leaned closer to her. "I love you, so the moment you accept that, the happier both of us will be." What am I becoming?

Stop the tears. Stop, the fucking tears.

"Sorry, you're not a bitch. Didn't mean that" Kyrie flinched when I wiped her sweat and tears from her face, but accidently smeared blood on her soft cheek. The tears still came. She's so cute. Her eyes still held innocents. Rare things to see in my career path. She shook as I connected my lips with her. "Stop crying," I said on her lips. They still came. Kitty's trembling. My tongue went in her mouth immediately. It's cold in there, compared to her heated body. I deepened the kiss before disconnecting because of the coper taste I recognized.

"You actually did it..." she said weakly_. I had to_ is what I was thinking at the time. "I can't believe you" she started sobbing again. She pulled the covers over her head, but I pulled all of it back off. "I had to sweetheart." I faked a smile.

"You're not real! You Monster! Leave me alone!" _Monster?_

"It's because I love you, I did this." I told her softly, would have thought what she said was funny, in a different situation.

"Don't you dare, bring love into this, I hate you!"

_Monster?_

She moved away only to be pulled back under me. "I'm not a monster". I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to say it. I just wanted her to forget.

"You don't do this… to someone you love!" _Monster_

"This… is not okay"

"I didn't deserve…this" I kissed her again, but she turned away.

She looked at me as if I was insane.

We love each other. How can I explain this? It all happen so fast,

Which probably felt like an eternity to her...

"Do you think less of me now, Kyrie?"

"…Get off of me" she said covering her mouth with her hands

"Kyrie-"

"Don't touch me please…"

She moved away from me as if I had a gun pointed at her. She lay sobbing as I tried to collect all that happened. Her summer dress I admired, ripped on the floor. The blood between her pale legs. I raped her.

I raped Kyrie_. Monster_

I was in denial at the time. _She liked it. You own her._

_Beautiful isn't she? You want to keep her? Don't let the blood fool you she's fine._

_Just…fine. _I zipped up my pants. I didn't bother getting my coat. I couldn't look at her right now. I cleared my throat as I began speaking over her crying.

"Clean yourself up…and… and I don't want to have this conversation again." I walked out and closed the door. Dread and shame like no other kept stabbing me. I never done anything like this before, and… I love her so much. I can't lose her. I can't.

One hour later

_Monster~_

(Dante)

I left her there.

That's when I checked up on her and she was gone! Before I can go after her, I hear the door open along with the sounds of pouring rain

Kyrie

I walked to my desk to see Lady there. Wishful thinking. "Dante, there you are, got a second?"

"Shoot" staying calm, yet in turmoil inside.

"You got a message"

I sat in my chair thinking where my Kyrie could have gone. I need to find her before it gets too dark.

"Dante"

"Hmm?" I responded "You didn't get any of that?" I think she's at the park or maybe at that club

No, she hated the club. I still should check. She shouldn't be in the rain. I should bring an umbrella.

"Idiot, are you not listening?"

"Sorry, but can you make this sweet and simple just this once, babe" I produced another fake smile that night.

She leaned closer "It's the girl, I saw her walking in the rain, I called her, but she kept walking" her face unreadable.

"Where?"

_ K _

Should have brought my umbrella, but I just had to get out of there. It was unreadable.

I can't. I can't stay mad. I can't stay angry. It's not in me to stay mad. Is it weakness, love, ignorance?

I hate being this way…

I don't like being alone. My brother and I was closer than we had put on. I used to cook for him and Nero when we had a chance to get together. But, they both left me. Alone.

When I officially met Dante, I thought he was really cool. I never got bored with him and it led me to opening up.

We got a lot more in common than I thought.

He knows how it feels to lose a brother.

I started cooking for Dante often, so he could get away from pizza some time. Even though I know he loves pizza with a passion.

This night…

"You're going to catch a cold" I looked up from the bench to see him standing beside me.

Didn't even hear him come up to me. He hands me the umbrella. I just looked at him, so he just held it as he sat on side me.

It was quiet, besides the rain. He finally spoke.

"I apologize" I let him continue while I looked at a certain spot on the ground.

"I'll understand if you hate me now

… but you know I can't live without my woman" I looked up to see him looking at the sky.

…

"I know how important a necklace can be to someone, it can give you happiness, completion, power… but that's the past, baby"

He finally looked down to see me eye to eye. "I don't know what else to say" He put his hand on my face lightly. I moved away from him. Yet, I believed him when he said he was sorry. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to see him. He caught on as I stood up to leave.

"I'm just tired" I replied to him, with a 'smile'.

He offered to carry me "Need help"

"Don-" touch me. "Don't, I'm fine"

"Of course" he whispered.

He kept the umbrella over me as I walked as best I could back to Devil may cry

…..

Dante expected her to head to her own room when they entered the shop. He couldn't for the life of him, tell Lady why Kyrie was acting strange. "I'll see you later Lady, oh and thank you" he told her going into his room.

"My, you thanking me?" he stopped in his tracks when she stated that. "I've been distant lately, I know, but, I still can't accept you two together."

"She needs me" he said quickly before turning on his heels to her "That's my job isn't it. To protect, huh?" he displayed a smile. "Dante, what did you do?" she finally had the courage to say. "Lady" he breathed out.

"If, you have hurt her. I'll kill you myself" Dante smile was unfazed.

…

"Goodnight Lady" he rested his head on the door before closing it fully. Allowing Lady sit in her thoughts.

Dante opened his eyes to Kyrie on top of him that night.

"I-I lost a part of me today. Do you know why? Dante?"

"…I warned you about me" he whispered. He looked down at the knife he noticed get lodged in his abdomen while sleeping. He then looked back at her with sadness as one of his hands slowly touches her shoulder.

He startled her in her dazed form. She looked down at the knife and screamed, looking the amount of blood on her and around them. "I-I'm sorry"

You have the right to feel this way. I'm the one, the mon- demon that violated you. Her body shook in panic. I betrayed you. You couldn't defend yourself-

"You hurt me. We're even" he told her as he pulls the knife out himself.

She cringed at the sound of it.

He threw the blade out of sight. He stared up at her_. I wasn't in the right mind. I'm ashamed. Disgrace_\- "I'm so sorry, but it happened." She descended slowly on his chest. "Don't touch me" She made an empty threat as she cried again. He didn't know whether to leave or to hold her. He did the lather, but careful not to _disrespect_ her more. She kept her ear planted on his chest. It wasn't meant to be to be intimate or loving, rather a confirmation that he had a heart. It beats fast in his chest. Something that was unfamiliar to his strong, steady ones.

"No one's perfect, Kyrie."

She was silent.

"… you know that, right?" he said caressing her back lightly under the covers "I said don't…" she sucked in breath as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"I can't turn away from you now. We are far too deep" he breathed out. Tightening his grip on her naked body.

"No…" She responded in her sleep. Which was a sign that, to him, she still feels safe around him. He kisses her shoulder.

"… I won't let you… Kyrie"

(Dante)

Control, control, control. MINE! Let's become monsters_, together_!

That's when my nightmares started.

Present (Kyrie)

Nero walks into Devil May Cry as if on cue.

Too soon, I don't know where to start. I looked at Dante with pleading eyes, but he's not looking at me. Straight at Nero. He stands up and lightly pushes me out the way. Still looking at him. Then I look Nero's way to see him staring back at him. Then, Dante smiles, as if he's happy to see him.

"You disgust me" I hear Nero say with venom

"Good to see ya too. Kid, you've grown a little" Dante responded back.

I'm shaking. How did he find out? I wanted to tell him the right way. As right as possible. Lady hurried to the door. It connected. "You told him?" she nodded. "He already knew, I just confirmed it Kyrie"

"Kyrie, leave with lady!" Nero said wit his eyes glued on him.

"No, go in _our_ room, this will be quick" Dante told me

I'm shaking. I can't move from this spot.

What do I do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyrie POV

I'm shaking. I can't move from this spot. What do I do?

I need air. I ran past Lady and out the door. I heard Dante called my name in warning, but I already left the door.

I ran away. I needed to leave.

My legs led the way, instead of my mind. I couldn't see them fight each other. They use to be friends and… It's my fault. I did this.

You're still a little girl, who can't make up your mind. Dante was right and now I'm running away from my problem, literally.

"Kyrie stop" Lady said behind me. I did, but I didn't turn around. "Why did you tell him?" We weren't close to Devil May Cry, but I felt that I wasn't far enough.

"I told you-"

"I wanted to tell him Lady, you know how important that was" I heard her breath out loudly.

"Can you turn around; I'm not going to talk to your back" I reluctantly turned around. "What did you want me to say?" putting her hands on her hips. "You had plenty of opportunities to tell him. Am I wrong?"

I responded"…I know"

"But you are changing Kyrie"

"What do you mean?"

"…Nothing" she smirked and folded her arms almost triumphantly. I smiled slightly at her calm demeanor and began playing with my hands absent mindlessly. Then, I heard a gunshot that made my heart drop. Lady seemed unfazed. She looked back in the direction we came from.

"We should get going" she said. "-And if you want, we could go back" My nerves returned at that statement. "…I have to go back." I stated while slowly walking in that direction, grateful that Lady followed.

Nero POV

"Die!" I yelled while swinging the Yamato at him full force.

"Maybe later" I heard from the bastard's mouth. I want to shut him up and hell I'm going to do it. "You can't beat me" he said while on defense. "Why even try-"I got him across his chest. "Hmm" he dodged another hit. Then he backed away. I took a sec to get my thoughts out. Since he's out of reach. "She doesn't love you" I hit him once, I can hit him again. Were it hurts.

"Really?"

"She'll always love me, over you, Dante" he stopped smiling which made me smile. "I've known _that girl _a very long time. Do you really think I don't what the hell I'm talking about?"

"Anything else you want to tell uncle Dan- "

"She told me every time on the phone, how much she missed me" He pisses me off. "I don't know…" he breathed out. "She seemed to be doing well without you" his twisted smile came. He licked his lips. I hate his cockiness. "Especially when I'm around-"

"Why would you do this to me?" It was more to Kyrie.

"Never rely on another person to protect what's most important-"I was able to shoot him in the head. The idiot was caught off guard. "You have no room to talk!" we both knew what I meant. But for an odd reason, I still had just enough respect not to bring my grandmother into this. "So was she just some lesson prop- "

"Yep"

It was my chance to strike again, but I heard the door open and my name gets called by Kyrie in a panicked voice. "Nice shot pretty boy" I focused my attention back to Dante, and a red spear gotten lodged in my right shoulder. When I attempted to pull it out, it exploded. "Wait, no!" She came to my aid. "Move out the way Kyrie, this scum is dead meat!"

"No!"

No?

"No?"

"I can't let you do this" what is she saying

"The hell you going on about?"

"I... I love him"

Love? Him?

"Bullshit"

"I…" she started, now standing up

"Nero, I don't love you, anymore."

Kyrie POV

I lied. He's going to hate me, but its better this way. We will all be safe.

He will be safe. "You left me, Nero"

"You left and I didn't know why"

"I tried to understand, but I don't"

"What? Kyrie-"

"Just leave us alone" oh, no my voice is breaking.

"Please leave" The look on his face made my heart sunk and I turned away. None of what I said was true, but why do I feel some sort of relief letting this out? "Nero" Lady called to him as she began to leave.

"…huh" he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll give you your space…" I heard him say. I didn't want to see him leave, but at the same time… Dante walked past me and closed the door Nero and Lady just walked out of. What just happened? Please forgive me, Nero. Dante stood at the door and hasn't turned around. "Well, that was dramatic" he finally turned around.

"I'm going for a walk" I told him. I walked to the door and he took ahold of my arm with one of his gloved hand. "What?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. Little did he know I heard their _conversation_…

He glared at me, making things silent and intense. What is he thinking? "Where are you going" he asked. I looked up to see that he was dead serious. His hand tightened around my arm.

"I'm going for a walk-"

"Where?"

"To the park" I wouldn't dare pull away from him at this moment.

"This late?"

"Yes, and it's not late" You're hurting me again.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before letting my arm go completely and walking to the room door.

I followed his movement and saw him stop to pick up something. I heard him laugh and he threw the object at my feet.

It was a bullet.

"Be safe, Kyrie" he said closing the door to our room.

MEANWHILE

"David" I heard my mom call out to me.

"Yeah?" I sighed to hear her add more to her list. I took out a paper and pen to write more on it.

"-Oh and don't forget the bread" she continued.

"You already said bread mom" I corrected. "I knew that, just seeing if you were listening," she walked downstairs with her arms folded. "And that's It." She said with a smile. "You sure?" raising my eyebrows at her. "I'll call you when I need more," she said while getting money from her purse. "No, I got it" I told her. "Alright, you okay?" she asked. "I'm good and I'll be back" I said quickly. I grabbed my black coat and hurried out the door. I sighed before putting on my earphones. Well, on my way to the store. Isn't like I had anything else planed. Nope. Anyway, the store is not far so I decided to walk.

I walked down the street and I see that same girl at the park. I'll see her on the bench usually reading or deep in thought that she wouldn't notice me walking by. I would wave at her and sometimes she'll wave back.

Tonight, she seems troubled, sad even. Every time I visited my mom, I would walk by just to see her. She's pretty, but I'm no stalker.

It's just dangerous to be outside at night. I think I should see if she's ok. I walked up to her to see her head in her hands.

"You okay?" I asked her. She quickly wiped her face. She looked at me, and smiled. Why the hell did that bother me?

"Oh, hi" I can tell that her smile was strained and I felt that she needed someone to talk to.

I know it's not my business, but I'll feel really guilty if she's on the news the next day. "You, uh, my name is David by the way" I was babbling. "Kyrie" she nodded. "It's just that I see you here often, and, I don't mean to bother you, but you seem upset."

"Um, no, I'm fine" she responded quickly. I wasn't going anywhere with this conversation, but this is my last day at my mother's house. Then, she said something. "It's calm here," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place. I'm at my mother's house now."

"Moving?"

"College"

"That's nice"

"Thanks" She seemed to be okay, but I sat with her for a while.

She started humming and I couldn't help but close my eyes to it. It was amazing. "You have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" I looked at my phone. "I got to go, need me to…"

My voice faded at the look in her face. I looked at where she was looking to see a man dressed in red, staring down at me. I'll be lying if I said it didn't intimate the shit out of me. He looked at her. "Let's go" he spoke to her. "But-"she was grabbed from the bench, nearly dragging her. I had to speak. It was like out of instinct. "Wait man, you don't have to grab her like that"

"Let go Dante" I heard her say.

"Hey she said let go-"His hand was around my neck and picked me up by it. His speed and strength is incredible.

My vision is getting darker by the second. Opened my big mouth, again. "Dante stop!" was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

(Kyrie)

You're going to kill him. Stop.

He released the boy and he fell on his face. "I don't have the patients"

"Why would you do that!" he didn't answer, and just pulled me away.

"No! He tried to help me you psycho!" I started pulling away from him. "Do I have to carry your ass?"

"Let me go" Then he picked me up off the ground. "Been gone for hours to see you with some random guy"

"It's not like that"

"You wouldn't know"

"Dante, you just can't leave him like that, please." He stopped when I said that. Luckily, David's phone ranged. He put me down and I answered the phone.

"David, what's taking you? Long line?" the id shows mother.

"Your son is at the park"

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

…

"He's hurt… he needs help." I hung up after that. Hopefully he'll be okay. I don't want his blood on my hands.

"You are such a hero" Dante mocked. I was going to respond to his remark, but saw David move. "Hey, are you okay?" He touched the cut on his head, still dazed, but still breathing. "There, he's fine" he said lazily while pulling me away from him. "Can we just wait?"

"Nope"

"Why?" I said in an angry tone. "What did he do?!" I yelled pointing at the boy. "Not what he did, what you've done" He stated it like it was obvious. He then lifted me over his shoulder and went into the night.

.

.

At Devil May Cry (Kyrie)

"What did you mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

What. "Jealousy much?" I stated walking to the room.

"I was talking about Nero" I froze, then turned to him.

"No, you're wrong."

"Just go to bed"

"Dante, what are you saying?"

"Did you not hear me girl?" He's not listening.

"No" I responded.

"No?" he walked up to me and completely shadowed me with his tall body. He leaned close to my face. "Get out of here" starring me straight in the eyes. He waited for me to move. I stayed and didn't flinch. His eyes narrowed at my defiance. "Try'n to grow lady balls, huh?" I didn't answer. I can tell that he's trying to get me mad. "You won't talk to me like this"

"You must be getting cranky. Need your bottle, Kyrie?"

"I'm not leaving this spot Dante"

"I can make you" he said pushing me to his desk and trapping me between it and him. "I can make you do anythin-"

I gave him one of the hardest slap I could muster. "All I had to do and you talk to me this way?" It stung my hand, but it was worth it. I closed my eyes for some reason. As if I was expecting something to happen. He moved back instead, giving me space. I looked at him cautiously. "I deserved that, I guess, don't let that happen again…"

…

"Why do I make you so mad, Dante?" Honest question.

He chuckled lightly. "Me? Mad?"

"Maybe I should leave for good" I told him before looking around at the mess and destruction. I paid no attention to him. After that I walked up stairs and closed the door, making sure it's locked. As if that mattered.

Next Day

I hardly had any sleep. I'm not used to sleeping in this room anymore. It's just, everything seems to be the different in here. Besides the bed everything else is in the other room. Things went by too fast last night. I walked into the bathroom and ran bath water. For some reason, I feel sore everywhere. Hopefully the warm water will help with that. I looked in the almost empty closet and saw a plain t-shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans. Normally, I would wear a dress, but I'm not going anywhere today. I bring them with me in the bathroom and noticed that there weren't any towels in the bathroom. I have to go in the other room for them. I groaned inwardly at the thought of running into Dante this early in the day.

I made my way to the door and peeked out it before slowly opening it. The squeaking of the door did not help. I tiptoed downstairs and saw that no one was there. I breathed out not knowing I was holding my breath. Almost there.

I made it to the other bathroom and grabbed a towel. I was about to leave out the bathroom, but I turned around to grab a lot more towels. Then, I grabbed some clothes. I don't want to have to go back in there for a while. I went back in the room and put the clothes and towel where they belong before getting in the tub. Ok, one more time. I told myself while walking downstairs. I grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and began frying them. The aroma made my stomach growl loudly. Come to think of it, I don't think I ate yesterday. I grabbed a plate and dumped the eggs on it. Thinking I'm in the clear, I hear the door open. I focused on my eggs and I didn't look up purposefully.

"Those for me?" I hear him say, but didn't answer. "Not gonna answer me, huh?" I walked past him and upstairs with my eggs. "Kyrie-"

"You're going to take this away from me too?!" I interrupted holding the plate up higher at his direction. "Here, take it" I put the plate on his desk. "And I heard what you said to Nero! You used me!?"

"So dramatic"

I walked quickly back to my room and lock the door. I sat in the water just daydreaming. I dried myself up and fell on the bed tiredly.

Hours had past, and I stayed there. I didn't want to talk or see anyone.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Kyrie" I pretended I was sleeping.

"Kyrie open the door" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't make me break the door down" he almost whined. "Wait" I told him through the door. I walked to the door and reached for the nob. I stopped only a second before unlocking the door. I went to sit on the bed. "It's open" He opened it and walked to the window. "What a night" he stated casually. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You heard what you wanted to her, I was fucking with him"

…

"You should trust me" I started playing with the dark covers.

"And who said I didn't?"

"You knocked out someone you didn't know"

"Story of my life"

"No, he was just a guy, a human, who saw someone, me in sorrow. I was fine, but you didn't even ask if I was okay! You literally carried me back here."

"So?"

"Dante"

"Look, you could have been killed. By one of those disguise bastards. Trust me it happens" he stated.

"That's where trust come in. You should have given me space and you needed yours."

I stood up and folded my arms to keep warm. He raised his arms and motioned for me to come to him. I shook my head no, before it dragged on. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked out the window he's looking out of and saw a child with her parents. I turned around towards him and returned his embrace. My mind went blank.

Blank.

"I don't regret trying to keep you safe, Kitty" Now I remember. I held him tighter, before inhaling deeply.

"Maybe I'm the problem"

"Kyrie, stop, saying that" he whispered

"…Okay" this feeling of want. Of need…

His hands went to my face and he leaned in to kiss me. "That's bullshit" I don't know anymore. "It was just a long night for you, that's all" he tilted his head, He knew what _I wanted_. Whether I liked it or not. Letting go of his embrace, he walked lazily to the bed. I wanted to talk about all that happened, but I don't want to get on his bad side. I really don't. I'll make sure to bring it up later. So, I felt like nothing got accomplished.

In fact, things might have gotten worse. Nero's return, new rivalry, "accidents". I noticed that I was the center of it all. My fault. "Just gonna stand there?" My day dream was short lived as I look in Dante's direction. "We haven't finished what we started" he stated with a smirk, motioning me to sit on his lap. With little hesitation, I walked to where he sits. "Sit on daddy's lap" I've gotten use to the way he talks to me when it comes to this. I don't respond back to it. I sat on his lap, facing him. "Good girl" I hear him say, as he lifts my shirt. I raise my arms up and he takes it off completely. He unclips my bra with ease and throws it to the side. He was in a rush to do it, but he wasn't going fast enough. He brings his ear in between my breast and he stays there for what felt like hours.

"I can live right here" he said, rubbing my back. He lifts his head in order to grope my breasts with his skillful hands. I closed my eyes at the sensation. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth. It felt good. Then, I started to feel a weird sort of pain where his mouth lay. I just held on tighter to his shoulders until it became, animalistic, and I couldn't take it. "Dante"

"Where?"

"Where your mouth was"

"Don't be afraid, you speak up any other time, right?" I nod with my eyes still closed as he massages the spot. "I'm not afraid of you" he paused on his actions before staring at me. He smiled briefly.

"Standup" he said suddenly. I did what he told me. He stayed seated as he unbuttoned and pulled down my shorts and underwear. He picked up my underwear, and put it in his coat pocket. I wondered sometimes, if what he does, is what guys normally do during sex. He pulled me back on top of his lap. He unbuttoned his pants and releases his member from his pants. He looked at me with lustful eyes and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at what he whispered. I didn't know what to say to that, so I said what came to my mind.

"I don't know" he laughed suddenly at what I said. "I almost forgot how, new, you were" he stated rubbing his thumb over my lips. "Get on your knees" I obeyed. He stood up and held my face. I felt it the moment he stood up. He's trying to intimidate me. "Open your mouth" I did. He titled his head slightly. "Wider". When I did, he thrusted himself in my mouth. He breathed out as he continued pushing in and out of me slowly. This is weird, but I don't hate it either. I started to move with him and I felt his hand go to the back of my head. He pushed deeper into my mouth. I started gagging from it. "Want me to stop?" he questioned, not making eye contact. "Uh, no" I try to say the best way I could. He pulled out my mouth with a sigh and let his hand rest on my shoulder.

"I don't want us, doing this again"

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't" he seemed almost upset by it.

"You did it to me before" he sat back on the bed.

"Well, that's because I did something to you that I regret to this day" he stated reaching me to pull me off the floor. He told me that he didn't like the way it looked when I was doing it. Not with those eyes, he whispered to me.

I was confused by it, but I nod anyway. "Get in the bed" he said while taking off all his clothes. "How's my girl doing?" the hunter asked getting on the bed. His voice laced with what I believed to be anger.

"I'm good" I responded innocently. Not really.

"That's good". He went between my legs and pushed himself inside me. Getting a rhythm quickly as I held on to his back tightly. "Am I hurting you?" he questioned.

"No" I moaned. I wanted him. Now, I need him.

"Do you belong to me?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"All"

"Say it again"

"I'm all yours"

"Yeah"

He pulled me deeper and dragged his tongue on my collar bone. "You're all mine" he increased his speed. Making it impossible to think. "I'm all yours" he whispers. He pulled my hair lightly when he came after me. He bit my neck and licked it after. He lingers on my neck before raking his teeth lightly down it and in between my breast. I let my hand travel through his snow white hair. He waited awhile before he got a rhythm in me again and again.

"I want you all night, Kyrie" he mumbled in my chest. When he tried to stand up, I held onto him. "-But I can't lay on the job now, can I?"

I shook my head no. He sighed while pulling out me. My hands fell away limply. He got off the bed and started putting back on his clothes. I looked at him the whole time he got ready. "I'll be back" he said finally. "Three days isn't fast enough" I told him.

"I'll be back tonight babe"

"You're lying…" he turned around. I shrunk away slightly.

"What was that?" he said.

"Stop lying to me okay" I don't want to argue with him, but it's been bothering me how easily he could make a fable up with ease like that.

"Okay, whatever"

"Why can't I come?" I asked, looking at the celling absent mindedly. I turned around and saw his proximity to my face. I lifted my head.

"Do you want to die?"

"What?"

"Do you want to die?" raising his voice while looking into the depths of my eyes.

"No-"

"Don't ask me that shit again"

I dropped my eyes on the bed. He tilted my head back to his face.

"I'm sorry-"

"No-

It's okay, I understand" he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you" he smiled. I smiled back. Then, he left. I twisted in the covers we showed our love in, his scent strong in it. As I said before, he can be the nicest guy, but he can also be very cruel. That doesn't matter anymore. Not anymore.

Nero POV

Give her space.

That's what I said. Didn't she know I left for her? Does she not know what I have done for her? I'm not the one that left, she did.

She's a liar the voice echoed

That's what you should expect from a human the voice continued

"No, not from her" I told 'him'

You have to reclaim her

"Reclaim?"

Defeat Dante and take that idiot girl

"She's not an idiot" I told him, rubbing my temples

She betrayed you. Both of them did.

She turned her back on you

You would be just as weak as her if you don't take control

I would have killed her because of her weakness

"No!" I told him covering my ears. I would never…

_I don't love you anymore_

_She seemed to be doing well without you_

I punched a hole through the nearest wall

She hurt me.

She hurt me so bad, Vergil

…..

…..

How do you feel Nero?

"Angry"

Use that anger… son


	5. Who are we?

Chapter 4

Kyrie POV

I'm shaking. I can't move from this spot. What do I do?

I need air. I ran past Lady and out the door. I heard Dante called my name in warning, but I already left the door.

I ran away. I needed to leave.

My legs led the way, instead of my mind. I couldn't see them fight each other. They use to be friends and… It's my fault. I did this.

You're still a little girl, who can't make up your mind. Dante was right and now I'm running away from my problem, literally.

"Kyrie stop" Lady said behind me. I did, but I didn't turn around. "Why did you tell him?" We weren't close to Devil May Cry, but I felt that I wasn't far enough.

"I told you-"

"I wanted to tell him Lady, you know how important that was" I heard her breath out loudly.

"Can you turn around; I'm not going to talk to your back" I reluctantly turned around. "What did you want me to say?" putting her hands on her hips. "You had plenty of opportunities to tell him. Am I wrong?"

I responded"…I know"

"But you are changing Kyrie"

"What do you mean?"

"…Nothing" she smirked and folded her arms almost triumphantly. I smiled slightly at her calm demeanor and began playing with my hands absent mindlessly. Then, I heard a gunshot that made my heart drop. Lady seemed unfazed. She looked back in the direction we came from.

"We should get going" she said. "-And if you want, we could go back" My nerves returned at that statement. "…I have to go back." I stated while slowly walking in that direction, grateful that Lady followed.

Nero POV

"Die!" I yelled while swinging the Yamato at him full force.

"Maybe later" I heard from the bastard's mouth. I want to shut him up and hell I'm going to do it. "You can't beat me" he said while on defense. "Why even try-"I got him across his chest. "Hmm" he dodged another hit. Then he backed away. I took a sec to get my thoughts out. Since he's out of reach. "She doesn't love you" I hit him once, I can hit him again. Were it hurts.

"Really?"

"She'll always love me, over you, Dante" he stopped smiling which made me smile. "I've known _that girl _a very long time. Do you really think I don't what the hell I'm talking about?"

"Anything else you want to tell uncle Dan- "

"She told me every time on the phone, how much she missed me" He pisses me off. "I don't know…" he breathed out. "She seemed to be doing well without you" his twisted smile came. He licked his lips. I hate his cockiness. "Especially when I'm around-"

"Why would you do this to me?" It was more to Kyrie.

"Never rely on another person to protect what's most important-"I was able to shoot him in the head. The idiot was caught off guard. "You have no room to talk!" we both knew what I meant. But for an odd reason, I still had just enough respect not to bring my grandmother into this. "So was she just some lesson prop- "

"Yep"

It was my chance to strike again, but I heard the door open and my name gets called by Kyrie in a panicked voice. "Nice shot pretty boy" I focused my attention back to Dante, and a red spear gotten lodged in my right shoulder. When I attempted to pull it out, it exploded. "Wait, no!" She came to my aid. "Move out the way Kyrie, this scum is dead meat!"

"No!"

No?

"No?"

"I can't let you do this" what is she saying

"The hell you going on about?"

"I... I love him"

Love? Him?

"Bullshit"

"I…" she started, now standing up

"Nero, I don't love you, anymore."

Kyrie POV

I lied. He's going to hate me, but its better this way. We will all be safe.

He will be safe. "You left me, Nero"

"You left and I didn't know why"

"I tried to understand, but I don't"

"What? Kyrie-"

"Just leave us alone" oh, no my voice is breaking.

"Please leave" The look on his face made my heart sunk and I turned away. None of what I said was true, but why do I feel some sort of relief letting this out? "Nero" Lady called to him as she began to leave.

"…huh" he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll give you your space…" I heard him say. I didn't want to see him leave, but at the same time… Dante walked past me and closed the door Nero and Lady just walked out of. What just happened? Please forgive me, Nero. Dante stood at the door and hasn't turned around. "Well, that was dramatic" he finally turned around.

"I'm going for a walk" I told him. I walked to the door and he took ahold of my arm with one of his gloved hand. "What?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. Little did he know I heard their _conversation_…

He glared at me, making things silent and intense. What is he thinking? "Where are you going" he asked. I looked up to see that he was dead serious. His hand tightened around my arm.

"I'm going for a walk-"

"Where?"

"To the park" I wouldn't dare pull away from him at this moment.

"This late?"

"Yes, and it's not late" You're hurting me again.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before letting my arm go completely and walking to the room door.

I followed his movement and saw him stop to pick up something. I heard him laugh and he threw the object at my feet.

It was a bullet.

"Be safe, Kyrie" he said closing the door to our room.

MEANWHILE

"David" I heard my mom call out to me.

"Yeah?" I sighed to hear her add more to her list. I took out a paper and pen to write more on it.

"-Oh and don't forget the bread" she continued.

"You already said bread mom" I corrected. "I knew that, just seeing if you were listening," she walked downstairs with her arms folded. "And that's It." She said with a smile. "You sure?" raising my eyebrows at her. "I'll call you when I need more," she said while getting money from her purse. "No, I got it" I told her. "Alright, you okay?" she asked. "I'm good and I'll be back" I said quickly. I grabbed my black coat and hurried out the door. I sighed before putting on my earphones. Well, on my way to the store. Isn't like I had anything else planed. Nope. Anyway, the store is not far so I decided to walk.

I walked down the street and I see that same girl at the park. I'll see her on the bench usually reading or deep in thought that she wouldn't notice me walking by. I would wave at her and sometimes she'll wave back.

Tonight, she seems troubled, sad even. Every time I visited my mom, I would walk by just to see her. She's pretty, but I'm no stalker.

It's just dangerous to be outside at night. I think I should see if she's ok. I walked up to her to see her head in her hands.

"You okay?" I asked her. She quickly wiped her face. She looked at me, and smiled. Why the hell did that bother me?

"Oh, hi" I can tell that her smile was strained and I felt that she needed someone to talk to.

I know it's not my business, but I'll feel really guilty if she's on the news the next day. "You, uh, my name is David by the way" I was babbling. "Kyrie" she nodded. "It's just that I see you here often, and, I don't mean to bother you, but you seem upset."

"Um, no, I'm fine" she responded quickly. I wasn't going anywhere with this conversation, but this is my last day at my mother's house. Then, she said something. "It's calm here," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place. I'm at my mother's house now."

"Moving?"

"College"

"That's nice"

"Thanks" She seemed to be okay, but I sat with her for a while.

She started humming and I couldn't help but close my eyes to it. It was amazing. "You have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" I looked at my phone. "I got to go, need me to…"

My voice faded at the look in her face. I looked at where she was looking to see a man dressed in red, staring down at me. I'll be lying if I said it didn't intimate the shit out of me. He looked at her. "Let's go" he spoke to her. "But-"she was grabbed from the bench, nearly dragging her. I had to speak. It was like out of instinct. "Wait man, you don't have to grab her like that"

"Let go Dante" I heard her say.

"Hey she said let go-"His hand was around my neck and picked me up by it. His speed and strength is incredible.

My vision is getting darker by the second. Opened my big mouth, again. "Dante stop!" was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

(Kyrie)

You're going to kill him. Stop.

He released the boy and he fell on his face. "I don't have the patients"

"Why would you do that!" he didn't answer, and just pulled me away.

"No! He tried to help me you psycho!" I started pulling away from him. "Do I have to carry your ass?"

"Let me go" Then he picked me up off the ground. "Been gone for hours to see you with some random guy"

"It's not like that"

"You wouldn't know"

"Dante, you just can't leave him like that, please." He stopped when I said that. Luckily, David's phone ranged. He put me down and I answered the phone.

"David, what's taking you? Long line?" the id shows mother.

"Your son is at the park"

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

…

"He's hurt… he needs help." I hung up after that. Hopefully he'll be okay. I don't want his blood on my hands.

"You are such a hero" Dante mocked. I was going to respond to his remark, but saw David move. "Hey, are you okay?" He touched the cut on his head, still dazed, but still breathing. "There, he's fine" he said lazily while pulling me away from him. "Can we just wait?"

"Nope"

"Why?" I said in an angry tone. "What did he do?!" I yelled pointing at the boy. "Not what he did, what you've done" He stated it like it was obvious. He then lifted me over his shoulder and went into the night.

.

.

At Devil May Cry (Kyrie)

"What did you mean?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

What. "Jealousy much?" I stated walking to the room.

"I was talking about Nero" I froze, then turned to him.

"No, you're wrong."

"Just go to bed"

"Dante, what are you saying?"

"Did you not hear me girl?" He's not listening.

"No" I responded.

"No?" he walked up to me and completely shadowed me with his tall body. He leaned close to my face. "Get out of here" starring me straight in the eyes. He waited for me to move. I stayed and didn't flinch. His eyes narrowed at my defiance. "Try'n to grow lady balls, huh?" I didn't answer. I can tell that he's trying to get me mad. "You won't talk to me like this"

"You must be getting cranky. Need your bottle, Kyrie?"

"I'm not leaving this spot Dante"

"I can make you" he said pushing me to his desk and trapping me between it and him. "I can make you do anythin-"

I gave him one of the hardest slap I could muster. "All I had to do and you talk to me this way?" It stung my hand, but it was worth it. I closed my eyes for some reason. As if I was expecting something to happen. He moved back instead, giving me space. I looked at him cautiously. "I deserved that, I guess, don't let that happen again…"

…

"Why do I make you so mad, Dante?" Honest question.

He chuckled lightly. "Me? Mad?"

"Maybe I should leave for good" I told him before looking around at the mess and destruction. I paid no attention to him. After that I walked up stairs and closed the door, making sure it's locked. As if that mattered.

Next Day

I hardly had any sleep. I'm not used to sleeping in this room anymore. It's just, everything seems to be the different in here. Besides the bed everything else is in the other room. Things went by too fast last night. I walked into the bathroom and ran bath water. For some reason, I feel sore everywhere. Hopefully the warm water will help with that. I looked in the almost empty closet and saw a plain t-shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans. Normally, I would wear a dress, but I'm not going anywhere today. I bring them with me in the bathroom and noticed that there weren't any towels in the bathroom. I have to go in the other room for them. I groaned inwardly at the thought of running into Dante this early in the day.

I made my way to the door and peeked out it before slowly opening it. The squeaking of the door did not help. I tiptoed downstairs and saw that no one was there. I breathed out not knowing I was holding my breath. Almost there.

I made it to the other bathroom and grabbed a towel. I was about to leave out the bathroom, but I turned around to grab a lot more towels. Then, I grabbed some clothes. I don't want to have to go back in there for a while. I went back in the room and put the clothes and towel where they belong before getting in the tub. Ok, one more time. I told myself while walking downstairs. I grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and began frying them. The aroma made my stomach growl loudly. Come to think of it, I don't think I ate yesterday. I grabbed a plate and dumped the eggs on it. Thinking I'm in the clear, I hear the door open. I focused on my eggs and I didn't look up purposefully.

"Those for me?" I hear him say, but didn't answer. "Not gonna answer me, huh?" I walked past him and upstairs with my eggs. "Kyrie-"

"You're going to take this away from me too?!" I interrupted holding the plate up higher at his direction. "Here, take it" I put the plate on his desk. "And I heard what you said to Nero! You used me!?"

"So dramatic"

I walked quickly back to my room and lock the door. I sat in the water just daydreaming. I dried myself up and fell on the bed tiredly.

Hours had past, and I stayed there. I didn't want to talk or see anyone.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Kyrie" I pretended I was sleeping.

"Kyrie open the door" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't make me break the door down" he almost whined. "Wait" I told him through the door. I walked to the door and reached for the nob. I stopped only a second before unlocking the door. I went to sit on the bed. "It's open" He opened it and walked to the window. "What a night" he stated casually. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You heard what you wanted to her, I was fucking with him"

…

"You should trust me" I started playing with the dark covers.

"And who said I didn't?"

"You knocked out someone you didn't know"

"Story of my life"

"No, he was just a guy, a human, who saw someone, me in sorrow. I was fine, but you didn't even ask if I was okay! You literally carried me back here."

"So?"

"Dante"

"Look, you could have been killed. By one of those disguise bastards. Trust me it happens" he stated.

"That's where trust come in. You should have given me space and you needed yours."

I stood up and folded my arms to keep warm. He raised his arms and motioned for me to come to him. I shook my head no, before it dragged on. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked out the window he's looking out of and saw a child with her parents. I turned around towards him and returned his embrace. My mind went blank.

Blank.

"I don't regret trying to keep you safe, Kitty" Now I remember. I held him tighter, before inhaling deeply.

"Maybe I'm the problem"

"Kyrie, stop, saying that" he whispered

"…Okay" this feeling of want. Of need…

His hands went to my face and he leaned in to kiss me. "That's bullshit" I don't know anymore. "It was just a long night for you, that's all" he tilted his head, He knew what _I wanted_. Whether I liked it or not. Letting go of his embrace, he walked lazily to the bed. I wanted to talk about all that happened, but I don't want to get on his bad side. I really don't. I'll make sure to bring it up later. So, I felt like nothing got accomplished.

In fact, things might have gotten worse. Nero's return, new rivalry, "accidents". I noticed that I was the center of it all. My fault. "Just gonna stand there?" My day dream was short lived as I look in Dante's direction. "We haven't finished what we started" he stated with a smirk, motioning me to sit on his lap. With little hesitation, I walked to where he sits. "Sit on daddy's lap" I've gotten use to the way he talks to me when it comes to this. I don't respond back to it. I sat on his lap, facing him. "Good girl" I hear him say, as he lifts my shirt. I raise my arms up and he takes it off completely. He unclips my bra with ease and throws it to the side. He was in a rush to do it, but he wasn't going fast enough. He brings his ear in between my breast and he stays there for what felt like hours.

"I can live right here" he said, rubbing my back. He lifts his head in order to grope my breasts with his skillful hands. I closed my eyes at the sensation. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth. It felt good. Then, I started to feel a weird sort of pain where his mouth lay. I just held on tighter to his shoulders until it became, animalistic, and I couldn't take it. "Dante"

"Where?"

"Where your mouth was"

"Don't be afraid, you speak up any other time, right?" I nod with my eyes still closed as he massages the spot. "I'm not afraid of you" he paused on his actions before staring at me. He smiled briefly.

"Standup" he said suddenly. I did what he told me. He stayed seated as he unbuttoned and pulled down my shorts and underwear. He picked up my underwear, and put it in his coat pocket. I wondered sometimes, if what he does, is what guys normally do during sex. He pulled me back on top of his lap. He unbuttoned his pants and releases his member from his pants. He looked at me with lustful eyes and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at what he whispered. I didn't know what to say to that, so I said what came to my mind.

"I don't know" he laughed suddenly at what I said. "I almost forgot how, new, you were" he stated rubbing his thumb over my lips. "Get on your knees" I obeyed. He stood up and held my face. I felt it the moment he stood up. He's trying to intimidate me. "Open your mouth" I did. He titled his head slightly. "Wider". When I did, he thrusted himself in my mouth. He breathed out as he continued pushing in and out of me slowly. This is weird, but I don't hate it either. I started to move with him and I felt his hand go to the back of my head. He pushed deeper into my mouth. I started gagging from it. "Want me to stop?" he questioned, not making eye contact. "Uh, no" I try to say the best way I could. He pulled out my mouth with a sigh and let his hand rest on my shoulder.

"I don't want us, doing this again"

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't" he seemed almost upset by it.

"You did it to me before" he sat back on the bed.

"Well, that's because I did something to you that I regret to this day" he stated reaching me to pull me off the floor. He told me that he didn't like the way it looked when I was doing it. Not with those eyes, he whispered to me.

I was confused by it, but I nod anyway. "Get in the bed" he said while taking off all his clothes. "How's my girl doing?" the hunter asked getting on the bed. His voice laced with what I believed to be anger.

"I'm good" I responded innocently. Not really.

"That's good". He went between my legs and pushed himself inside me. Getting a rhythm quickly as I held on to his back tightly. "Am I hurting you?" he questioned.

"No" I moaned. I wanted him. Now, I need him.

"Do you belong to me?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"All"

"Say it again"

"I'm all yours"

"Yeah"

He pulled me deeper and dragged his tongue on my collar bone. "You're all mine" he increased his speed. Making it impossible to think. "I'm all yours" he whispers. He pulled my hair lightly when he came after me. He bit my neck and licked it after. He lingers on my neck before raking his teeth lightly down it and in between my breast. I let my hand travel through his snow white hair. He waited awhile before he got a rhythm in me again and again.

"I want you all night, Kyrie" he mumbled in my chest. When he tried to stand up, I held onto him. "-But I can't lay on the job now, can I?"

I shook my head no. He sighed while pulling out me. My hands fell away limply. He got off the bed and started putting back on his clothes. I looked at him the whole time he got ready. "I'll be back" he said finally. "Three days isn't fast enough" I told him.

"I'll be back tonight babe"

"You're lying…" he turned around. I shrunk away slightly.

"What was that?" he said.

"Stop lying to me okay" I don't want to argue with him, but it's been bothering me how easily he could make a fable up with ease like that.

"Okay, whatever"

"Why can't I come?" I asked, looking at the celling absent mindedly. I turned around and saw his proximity to my face. I lifted my head.

"Do you want to die?"

"What?"

"Do you want to die?" raising his voice while looking into the depths of my eyes.

"No-"

"Don't ask me that shit again"

I dropped my eyes on the bed. He tilted my head back to his face.

"I'm sorry-"

"No-

It's okay, I understand" he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you" he smiled. I smiled back. Then, he left. I twisted in the covers we showed our love in, his scent strong in it. As I said before, he can be the nicest guy, but he can also be very cruel. That doesn't matter anymore. Not anymore.

Nero POV

Give her space.

That's what I said. Didn't she know I left for her? Does she not know what I have done for her? I'm not the one that left, she did.

She's a liar the voice echoed

That's what you should expect from a human the voice continued

"No, not from her" I told 'him'

You have to reclaim her

"Reclaim?"

Defeat Dante and take that idiot girl

"She's not an idiot" I told him, rubbing my temples

She betrayed you. Both of them did.

She turned her back on you

You would be just as weak as her if you don't take control

I would have killed her because of her weakness

"No!" I told him covering my ears. I would never…

_I don't love you anymore_

_She seemed to be doing well without you_

I punched a hole through the nearest wall

She hurt me.

She hurt me so bad, Vergil

…..

…..

How do you feel Nero?

"Angry"

Use that anger… son


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Hey. I'll just go to point and say sorry for not updating sooner. I'll be more responsible for now on. I made sure to make this one longer so hope you like it. Thank you all for reviewing and trust me when I say that it is most appreciated. I hope for more and thanks again**

**EDITED**

When I first saw you I have to admit nothing really moved inside of me

I didn't know you, you were foreign

I was excited, maybe a new friend

"Don't stop"

"I won't"

She held on tight to me

I held tighter to her as I quickened my pace

The sounds she makes never gets old.

She loosened her grip on me

"Kitty" I called

"Kyrie" I called her name

"Kyrie?" I called again

She didn't answer

I looked at her, and her eyes are open, but vacant.

Blood… everywhere

That's when I wake up. Every time, that damn dream bleeds through when I'm unconscious, I can't deny that it's try'n to tell me something. It gets more detailed, little by little. After are physical release, it explodes into violence. It takes a lot to disturb me.

"You awake, Dante?" the brunet beauty calls under me. I gave her a smile with my eyes closed to confirm her that I am indeed awake. The smile I display to give her the almost false hope that I'm okay. Am I ok? Physically, never felt better.

After a long, yet fun day of slaying, I come home to Kyrie. That may seem average Joe like of me to want that; Hell, the old me wouldn't even think much of this girl. That's the thing, she's no longer the old her either you see. The girl I helped rescued. The girl I found attractive and mature for her age, but hid it away. The girl that moved in with me. The girl I got to know and found common pain with. The girl I made a woman out of.

The woman that made me into… something.

It was toxic. I have dreams. No, I should say nightmares, of killing her. I think it's a nightmare. When I first had it, I definitely labeled it as one, but...

"It happen again didn't it?" She knew

She knew all too well of them. I told her every detail of it. I hid one detail of me killing her. It's just one detail.

"What gave it away?" I asked

"You're just too quiet, and you're smiling is a little creepy"

"I'm always smiling"

"It's strained"

"Look, I'm good baby" I told her. Feeling her hand go back into my hair was like my way of believing I convinced her.

"Mabey we just need some time apart?" I didn't like that fucking idea at all. In fact, it made me angry; she's keep saying it like she wants to leave. I looked up at her when she said that. Judging by the way she shifted, I guess my starring made her uncomfortable.

"No" I simply said

"It's far from it" I mumbled in her chest. I heard the phone ringing.

"What's the problem then Dante?"

Hell if I know

"I hear the phone ring'n"

I got up and went to the phone. "Devil May Cry"

"Dante, this is Lady. Trish and I need to talk to you"

"I know right. It's all the same these days. They get weaker be the day. At least I can let some of the bad thoughts out of my system, even if momentarily-"

"No, it's not about that. It's about you."

"Me huh?"

"Don't get a big head. You know where to go."

"Whatever. I'll be there" sounds like some bullshit debt nagging, I thought as I went back in the room.

"Um" I hear her as I'm getting ready to leave out the door. "You forgot something"

"No, I didn't. Did I?" I rubbed my neck in question. She than raised the hand that's handcuffed to the bed. "Oh yeah, what about it?"

"I can't get out without the-"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush, why don't you get Nero to help ya"

I quickly walked out and closed the door, but not before seeing 'the face of red' painted on her as an expression. "Just kidding" I said walking back in with the key in my hand. Her expression died down slightly when I unlocked her hand from the bed. I laughed when she pushed me out the way to put some clothes on.

"That's no way to say thank you"

"It's low and that's not-"

"It was a fucking joke"

"…" I didn't want another paltry argument.

"Don't be too mad, I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?"

"…Yeah" she said before I left.

Guess that kiss is gonna have to wait

That's alright… I'll wait

"We're here" Nero responded as he halts at the door of Devil May Cry. Thoughtfully, he relaxes himself the best he can and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply as he began to speak again.

"Do you trust me?" Nero said firmly. Vergil was caught off guard by the unmistaken question, but the thought was interrupted by a female scream behind the door. It sounded far away, but the voice was all too familiar. "Kyrie" Nero called before kicking the door open with ease. She looked behind her and was surprised to see Nero running her direction.

"Are you okay?" he asked with obvious concern "Oh, I'm fine my food waste." She sighed on the floor. Nero breathed out relief before seeing the mess on her blue dress.

"So clumsy" he offered her a hand and accepted it. "I've got to change"

"Yep" she thanked him and went in the room. Her heart was beating hard in her chest that it started bothering her. Kyrie grabbed the first thing she saw. It was another blue dress, but long and brighter. Kyrie quickly put it on. Its ok she thought. Everything is fine she told herself with a light smile. Her pulse calmed slightly before she walked out the room with a rag. Nero was standing in the same spot. He glanced around and noticed how clean it was compared to how it used to be. Well, Kyrie isn't going to leave things laying around. She's a bit OCD about that kind of stuff. He thought about how she uses to 'nag' him about his cleanliness and he sort of missed that nagging. Sort of.

"You must have been so lonely" he stated out loud. Straight to the point I guess. Kyrie eyes stayed on the ground, her face was questionable. A look of mixed feelings. The guilt at how angry he must feel. The sadness of the whole situation. Some kind of anger towards both men. She felt pain emotionally from Nero. Physically from Dante. Instead of responding to what he said, she just smiled. She's still able to reenact a smile that grows heavy by the pound each day.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I honestly thought about it" He let it come out. She took a step back. "But then I'll have to try and do myself in. I can't live with your blood on my hands."

"I never thought… I'll have those words be directed at you" she said.

"I'm sorry…and I love you" not sure why, but it felt right to say it. The words were palatable, but it broke her façade and the tears broke away from her face. "No, I did this to us" she made her way to the couch after cleaning the small bowl of roman off the floor. "Do you… still love me" he said from what came to his mind first. "Yes, Nero yes." she said without hesitation. This made the pieces come together for Nero and it all made sense in the blink of an eye. Well, partially made since.

"Do you love him?" he asked, his anger seeping out accidently in his words. She didn't want to answer, so she looked up at him and confirmed it nonverbally. He didn't let the emotions that came to him all at once affect him as he walks to Kyrie with purpose. She tries to smile again, but a fresh wave of tears tried to come. She stopped them from falling by closing her eyes. She can't count how many times she cried this past week. "I'm so sorry Nero" she whispered with her eyes still closed. Using her lids as security.

She then felt the arms of Nero go around her. Her eyes opened slowly and the tears landed on Nero's shoulders. "I understand" Nero told her still in the embrace. A smile. She felt that in his voice. "This is our ultimate test" holding her tighter. "Test?"

"Yes" you were able to hold so much in and do it all with a smile he thought. "Let me do the same for you" he told her calmly enough to calm her down. He made things seem okay and for the moment… and it was. For a moment

"Come with me Kyrie" Nero finally stated

"Nero I... I can't" she admitted timidly while turning away slightly.

**Claim her Nero**

He fought every instinct in his body to just start- No, he came this far. He lightly shifted her back to him, so he can find out the true problem. "I got an idea, but why?"

"Nero"

"What, you don't think I can take him?"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Screw that" he said letting go of her.

"Nero, it's complicated"

"When have our lives ever not been complicated? I'm sick of you two thinking I can't beat Dante"

"You two? -"

"If you don't want me around than say it." Nero's tolerance began to fade. His feelings exuding from him.

"I do"

"Then come with me!"

"I can't!" she yelled back.

"Damn it!" Nero punched a huge hole in the wall. The impact sending vibrations to the floor where they stand. It caused her to flop to the couch. Nero stared at the wall as small pieces crumbled from it. Slightly embarrassed to look back at her.

"I'm trying. Kyrie, I'm trying so hard"

"I know. Thank you."

"Screw that, why didn't you wait?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"For you"

"What's the reason?"

"You don't need to know" he said blatantly walking away.

"Nero, don't walk away from me."

"Nero"

Life is very simple

I don't want to argue

I hate yelling

Stop bringing me down

Why can't we all get along?

Am I doing something wrong?

I stayed on the couch and ended up falling asleep when Nero left. I felt drained after that. I need to get out more. This was the only real sleep I got. Not the most comfortable spot, but at the time, it was a cloud. I thought about what Nero said. Then, I thought about what Dante said. I couldn't see this turning out well. I couldn't find a good scenario. Mabey there are none. That above all, frightened me. The night came by fast. Too fast.

I felt a few soft nudges to my back before fully waking from my slumber. "Wake up" he whispered. I sat up still tired. "What's wrong, did I do something?"

"Let's talk about this in the room"

"Why not here?" I have a clue to why he wants to 'talk'.

"Well, hell okay let's talk here than" he pulled his chair close to the couch, where he sat across from me.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean-"

"Stop, I asked you, what happened between you and him" judging by the tone of his voice, he wasn't in the patient mood. He wants to know everything that goes on when he's not around. It's… very surreal coming from the Dante I thought I knew. "Nothing to get so worked up about."

"Then tell me why there's an ugly ass hole in the wall" he motioned for me to continue as if he had plenty to say. "Well, he came in-"

"Wrong, he broke in; the door is busted."

"He must have thought I was in trouble."

"And why would he think that?"

"I spilled hot roman on myself-"

"Oh! That would explain a whole lot about the change in clothes, but what it doesn't explain, is that you smell like him. Nose burns like hell having someone else's scent on you. Yep, you smell like a horny boy"

"You're acting crazy."

"You're being a whore." his words were more hurtful than I put on. He's the only man I gave myself to and he should know that.

"Do… Don't you ever call me that again!" my voice cracked a little.

"I call it like I see it" I stood up than.

"I hate you…" I looked away from him when I felt the tears on my face.

"Here you go again! Playing the victim. 'Poor Kyrie, so innocent'." he mocked.

"No one never tried to control me and I never been forced either. Only until I met you! What does that say about you? There's no wonder why you were so alone. Just. just leave me alone! " I told him, trying to hold in my sobbing. I was so angry. I had to walk away from him. A normal woman would have been left; we're not normal.

I only walked three steps before I found myself, upside down. "You want to be a bitch too, huh?" he said as he rips off parts of my dress, leaving scratches by his hands. Intentional or not. I was in shock, and a minute passed before I struggled to get free. "I tried to stay calm through this situation, but I hear Nero in my ear and I know he's right."

"Dante are you awake?" I tried calm and quietly. I was shaking and a little nauseated. He stopped his movements for a minute. "Yes" there was a pause before his hand roamed me. He held my ankle high. I was afraid of him dropping me, so I kept holding what little of the dress I had up.

"You know, Lady and now Trish is bitching in my ear about you. Telling me how I'm so distracted" They're right

I felt his hand rub my inner thigh before going further under my dress. He was shaking. Mabey from anger. I didn't know, I just want to get far away from him. He then held my waist and lowered his face to my most sensitive area. I turned my head, "Well, I can at least feel that you didn't lie about you and him" He said as his arm steadied my body, so he could- "Stop you pervert!" I struggled "I know how good eating you feels."

"N-no it doesn't. Stop" He focused on pleasuring me. He wanted me weak and vulnerable. When he succeeded in doing so, it caused me great humiliation. I felt not to gentle bites and inserts by him. I didn't know whether to just accept this, to cry, or get angry "I got to use the bathroom"

"Wait"

"I feel sic- ah" my thighs tightened around his head when my body betrayed me. I only covered my mouth as I slowly descended to the ground.

As soon as he released me, I ran in the room and there was no need to lock the door. I quickly headed for the toilet and emptied what I had left in my stomach. The only light I see is from the bathroom I'm in. Hearing loud noises of stuff getting smashed only meant me staying away. It felt like I was in the bathroom at least an hour "What I knew for certain, that door will not last." I whispered to myself before the loud bang confirmed it. I know he's in the bathroom, but I don't want to acknowledge his presence. "I'm a little calmer now or you?" he said.

"You should get out of those clothes girl"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"You're so adorable when you're angry. Little girl"

"Leave me alone!" Didn't know how close he was until I felt him rake his fingers in my hair. Then he pulled it not hard, but far enough to tilt my head up to him. "That didn't hurt you, now did I girly?" Dante kneeled closer to me. "Stop calling me that"

"I want let anyone take my little girl away from me" he teased me again.

"You're trying to make me miserable. Why?" he shifted me on his lap. His body snug to mine.

"You belong to me remember?" Dante's voice now somber and he's showing tenderness to me by rubbing my stomach.

"…" I don't want to answer that.

"How do you think I feel knowing you still have feelings for that punk? Toughen the hell up."

"You're making this all about you like usual"

"I'm tired of hearing about this and them. I just want to hear you."

I was put on my back and I didn't struggle, but I began sobbing. I was though fighting. I turned away from him. I was feeling my neck and it was a little sore. I turned to him to see that he was just looking at me. I just looked at him. It was painfully quiet, and he did nothing. He knew how much I hated that. "Say something". I wrapped my arms around myself and turned away from him as he decides to fix his belt. Level of self-respect is really low at this point. "I know you have something to say"

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore?" I looked up at him.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe what you say anymore" I told him. He began… laughing. There was nothing funny about any of this. It's sick. I was picked me up and walked me to the room and on the bed.

"I don't know… what I'd do to you if you try to leave me." There was a pause. He chuckled before speaking.

"But, I know you. You wouldn't leave even if you tried. We had this conversation before so…" his mouth descended to my neck while still standing.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He whispered

"Just stop"

"Then tell me-"

"Dante stop. Stop throwing everything in my face, please stop." it was quiet again. It's crazy for me to want him to stop talking, but want to hear his voice.

"…Even though you don't believe me, I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, touched you the way I did, but you can really push me. And baby, I can push harder…" I felt him move his fingertips to my hip up my neck.

"…I did that? I did this …I'm sorry" his sinful hand grazed my neck before standing up to leave. I grabbed for his arm before he started walking. I could mess up my fingers if I grabbed him mid walk. "Where are you going?"

"…"

"Please… I'm begging you not to fight Nero. I-I'll do anything…if you make that promise."

"Get out of my room"

I quickly let go of him and he was gone. "Dante?" I called his name, I'm by myself. It's quiet again. I don't like it. It's taking me back to when I first came here. I felt so alone. At the beginning, it was hard for me to have small talk with a man who would have killed my brother if it wasn't for Nero. I still had a small grudge about that. A year later, I began to question whether Nero will come back or not. Then, I got a call from him that surprised me, but three minutes into the conversation we get into an argument.

It was so petty. It was about me feeling left in the dark about everything he does. Nero didn't tell me half the things Dante told me. The conversation ended on a bad note, to say the least. It was about my brother… I knew nothing of how he died. I felt terribly depressed, for the both of us. Dante was there for me. He was like a brother. At times, like a father to me. Of course his age played a part in that. The day Nero and I had the argument was the day Dante kissed me.

I gotten angry at him for it. When he apologized… I kissed him. He and Nero are different people, but he reminded me of him more ways than one. So at first, he was my Nero and I think he knew that. I soon didn't look at him the same way. He…is handsome. He was Dante. I wasn't alone anymore. He said he will never leave me. He made everything seem natural when we-um… The point is, he's helped me. But, he's also done some terrible things to me. He's hurt the people around me. He's hurt me many times as well. I can't… fully blame him. He's been around so much hate, bitterness, death. He's so strong for everyone. As soon as I opened up to him. He did as well. Slowly, but surely, his demons showed. I have many reasons to leave him. I can leave Dante.

I can.

Why do I think about you constantly?

I need to get you off my mind

Cause you are killing me slowly

Poem: Uncertainty 88

Email76

New chapter will be coming sooner


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been busy, but enough about me, this is for you guys. Don't own Devil May Cry Series. **

* * *

She felt this was it.

She believed this had to end or she fear for the worst. Her hand drifted back to her neck. Her eyes began to water as she thought of what happened hours ago.

When she heard the door open she closed her eyes and relaxed herself. When the footsteps have gotten closer, she unintentionally started tensing. Was she afraid? Maybe, or it could be anger.

The footsteps stopped. Seeming as though time stopped itself. she shifted as though to move in her sleep and the songstress faced the wall, so she can open her eyes fully. It was then that he went in the bed. His arm went around her stomach and his face went in her hair.

She moved his arm and she quickly got out of bed. He followed after her and managed to stop her from walking out the door and into the cold night air.

He wrapped both his arms around her from the back. The hug did nothing to stop her from trying to get away.

"Stop Kyrie." He whispered to her, but she began pulling his hair as hard as she can.

"I can leave and I will" she said to him and more to herself. "I know you can't Kitty. You know you can't. Come on, let's talk." he kissed her shoulder, than her neck, which she responded back by jerking away. He pushed his hips forward on her. She felt like she was being mocked and not being taken seriously.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do." Her heart pounding in her chest by mere adrenalin. "Stop fighting me. It's really pointless."

He leaned more into ear. "Why don't you ask nicely and maybe I'll let go of your sweat ass" he whispered.

"Or we can go back in the room and, uh, finish what we started." she pulled even harder on his hair, but she stopped there and held it in place. She knows he doesn't feel it, but she's not going to submit to him. Not without fighting. "Say please baby"

she let go of his hair. Her hand than moved slowly to his pants. Noticing that he closed his eyes with content. "That's a start. Now what do you say?" his voice almost parent like. Suddenly he heard a click. He opened his eyes to the sound and quickly knocked the gun from her hand. "You tried to shoot me?" knowing the answer already. Where the hell did she get it. He moved his hand to one of his holsters and noticed she had Ivory

"Let go of me" surprisingly, he pushed her away.

"Than leave." She didn't turn around. "You want to leave so bad. Go. Don't come back."

"I won't. I've forgave you for the worst things, but no more!" than, she ran out. No bags, not even shoes. He said he was sorry, what more could she have wanted. He could have easily kept her there. He didn't know what to feel. His eyes lowered before walking to the room he shared with Kyrie. Used to share. He reached for his hair as he turned on the light.

He saw blood. Not his. Why was her hand bleeding? He suddenly made his way to the bathroom and instantly stepped on glass. Judging by the broken mirror and her hand. He looked around some more, but saw nothing else. Why would she do that? I know she's angry, but I didn't think…

Where is she going anyway and what _I was thinking letting her leave with nothing? I can't think about that now, I got to go find her. She need to at least get her stuff. _That's all it took for him walk back out that door. She made it easy for him anyway. He didn't need to go far because she was sitting on the steps.

"Can we talk?"

"No" she quickly said to him with out even glancing. "I just want my things"

"Okay" he said to her after a quiet moment. He really wanted to say _no, you're staying here_. She didn't respond back. She also didn't move from her spot either. Kyrie made it clear to him that she didn't want to be bothered. Ever. In his mind, however, her staying seated was like an open invitation.

He doesn't have a clue about these things. He never been in a relationship. She only been in one. He have to admit that it doesn't mean that this is a way to treat anyone, let alone her.

He could break her. That's not what he wants. He wants her. That's all he wants. He doesn't want to share her. When Nero is around, she's not fully focused on him. You can call it jealousy.

He could say that it's all in his head, but it's not at all. Out of her own mouth she said she'll never let him go. Who the hell says that. Of course he's pissed. Will he do what he did again? Don't know. He just don't know. So, a question came to his mind.

"Who was he to you?" he didn't care much for the question. It ran through his head all night when he left her. The both of them didn't notice the sun rising, until he saw the sun hit her skin.

His eyes went to her skin when the sun did. It emphasized the scratches on her back. She's hurt. _By my hands. But I love her. I love Kyrie. _If there's a time for her to leave, it's now.

"He was my everything" she said almost emotionless, but he can tell she was fighting back tears.

"I understand" he said before slowly turning around. He really wanted to carry her, but it's clear to him that she doesn't want, him.

Why would she? In one night, she's been through hell with him and it may be her own doing, but she have a busted hand. As much as he thought about locking her away, he felt he could never do that to her. But there's a lot of things he felt he wouldn't do to her and did. _Her everything _he thought to himself.

"And you're my only." she cried. He kept his cool this time. He doesn't want to feel weak in front of her. _Only_." You should have known, it's not hard to see."

"Tell me how. Tell my how I can fix this." he said, turning back around.

"I don't…" she paused "I don't know Dante." he kneeled in front of her. For some odd reason, this moment reminded him of her brother. "I'll talk to Nero for the sake of us. I don't hate the kid. It may backfire, but it's worth the risk."

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him. He sighed. "I'm willing to make amends with him."

"You sure you're willing to do that?"

"Yeah" the biggest reward for him, was seeing her smile. It made him smile back. He helped her up off the steps. "Let's get you washed up" she hugged him, not because she fully forgave him, but because he's willing to try. She should try to. She saw potential in his eyes and for that, she gave him another chance.

She looked up at him and than at her hand. She noticed the strands of white hair on her hands. It was stained with her blood and it made her embarrassed. She almost forgot that she broke the mirror, with her hand. She never felt so angry. She looked at herself in the mirror that night, and she didn't like what she saw in her reflection. She didn't feel pain admittedly, but when she did feel it, it hurt badly. she didn't even notice she was bleeding. _Why did I do that? _She thought. She didn't even get anything to put on it. The blood went all over the sheets and dark covers.

At that moment, when she looked at his hair and her hand, she was reminded of who she was. This is not her and she felt no need for this to ever happen again. Humble is a word for her, but she knows of the violence that goes on. At a very young age she have witnessed countless fights, murders, and other unsaid things that a girl her age shouldn't see.

However, her support system had always been her brother and Nero. She stayed optimistic and she felt almost num from it all and focused on being, normal. She had always had a soft spot for children. She saw herself in them. Scared or helpless. She did reckless things for the sake of the innocent. Not just with demons, but other people too.

Nero would most likely be their. Almost sensing she's in danger. One day he got angry with her. His voice with a deeper intensity like no one she will ever know. _This is not your fight and if you keep doing this, you will find yourself dead in a ditch _he told her, after she told him to stop his attack on the now unconscious man.

She might say she was naïve back then, but she honestly believed there was good in every one. Even demons. She's been told countless times of the heroism of Sparda. If he, a demon, can do great things, why can't anyone else?

Dante and Kyrie made their way to the bathroom, but she soon stopped him. "This will never happen again" she told him. She move his face to her. Using her bad hand to bring his attention to her. "You understand? It won't happen." of course she was telling him of his outburst, but more importantly of her reaction to it. She felt she should know better than to get violent with him. For him, it's hard to let go of the control, but he agreed.

"It's a promise" he responded back. "How about a kiss to seal it?" he lightly took the wrist of her hand. His put his forehead to hers. She decided to close her eyes when he did that.

Since he was already close enough to hear her breathing, he tilted his chin up, where their lips connected. The connection ended quickly when she moved away. Slightly confused by it he questioned "What's wrong?' She lowered her head. She shook her head 'no' as a way of saying 'nothing is wrong'.

"I just need time to think, you know?" he did a slow nod before focusing back on the broken glass in the bathroom. "Well, I'll get this cleaned up and I'll bring the other mirror here."

"ok"

"Then…" he snaked his arm around her back slowly. He made sure to look at her while did, so he can see if it was okay or not. "Then I can get you cleaned up… if that's ok with you." she thought about it a second before answering.

" No funny business."

"What's the fun in that" he chuckled. His focus landed back on the broken mirror. "What was in your head when you did, that?" he asked in a playful tone. Not to confuse it with is true emotions. He was guilty for not letting her explain herself. He jumped down her throat the moment she woke up. The reason he was angry in the first place was because of Trish and Lady telling him Kyrie was a distraction. Distraction from what?

"I wasn't thinking clearly" she said loud enough for only him to hear. He stared off into the bathroom. She looked his direction than back at him. She looked at him thoughtfully before taking his hand. "Why?" it caught his attention quickly, even though her voice was almost a whisper. "Why what?" he said in the same volume as her. He waited for her to respond.

She seemed hesitant before she put his hand on her neck. "What was in your head when you… did that?" her voice shaky, but she seemed fine. He rubbed his thumb on her neck gently. He sighed before responding. "Honestly?"

"Yes"

"Part of me, like you said, wasn't thinking clearly; Another part of me was desperate. It quickly brought me back to that nightmare… I don't try to hurt you. I just want you to know that" he told her that because he felt he meant it. If anything happens from here, he'll know he told her this.

She'll know, why. "I know. I want to say, sorry. I know it can be difficult for you when I push away. At times, you don't deserve it. I do love you Dante" he smiled lightly before staring at her with content. He didn't notice it until she yawned. She must be tired.

"I need to uh, clean, this up for you" he changed the subject as he began picking up the mirror with ease from the bathroom. She strolled back to the bed and waited for him to finish. She noticed the blood on the covers again and began moving it out of the bed.

The blood on her hand is now dry. Her eyes went where he did the whole time. When he was done, he went straight to her. "You ready?" he question as he raised his arms to her. She nod before getting picked up by the demon slayer.

He had already had the water running. "I got it" she said before being put on the bathroom floor. She removed her dress. What's left of it and began to take off her underwear. She than felt his hands on hers. She knew what he wanted, so she moved hers away as he pulled them down slowly.

He than again, put them in his coat. "Why do you do that?" she asked with her back turned to him. He would of said _because I can,_ but he decided against it. "Good luck" she didn't need to know that.

he lightly put her feet first into the water.

The water was on the cold- warm side, but it's bearable. She saw the blood scatter away from her and began to rub the blood out of her hand without hurting herself. He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want to get her dirty. "It's okay" she started " I think I'm okay to cleaning myself" she assured.

"I'll get the bandages. Let me know if you are in need of… assistance" he winked before walking out. "No shame Dante?" She laughed awkwardly before dunking her head in the water. After she was done , she made her way to a towel and stepped on a small piece of glass. She made a loud grunt that brought him to the bathroom seconds later. "Glass" she responded

"Got it" he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. "Where?' she sat up and shows where it's at. "Ah, that little piece, I thought a huge shard went through your foot" he joked. "Unlike you I can feel pain thank you very much" she turned her head away dramatically. "Oh, I can feel pain, in here" he said pointing at his chest which she assumed was him pointing at his heart. He pulled it out without her noticing. "I just want it out"

"It's out" she felt relief and laid back on the bed tiredly. "Thank you" she stared at the ceiling before feeling his hands rub her thighs. She kept staring up at the ceiling until his hands cupped her face and lightly kissed her. "What if I told you that I've never had someone stick around this long before?"

"I wouldn't believe it honestly"

"Why?"

"What about Lady and Trish?"

"They're around, but they never stick around."

"What about Vergil?"

"Eh, he's close, but he made himself vacant after his new found love for power."

"Oh."

"I mean, who what of thought you of all people?" he chuckled. His smile died down as he stared at her like she was a steak. "Do you know you're naked?"

"I'm aware" he took off his jacket and offered it to her. She sat up and tried to put it on. It was heavier than it looked. He helped her put it on. It swallowed her, but it was warm. She laid back down on the coverless bed. "We need more covers" she said to him.

"hm" he walked back in the bathroom to turn off the lights. Then, he closed the do to the bedroom. she noticed how quiet it became, so she sat back to see him taking off his shirt. She stared at him before looking away to idly play with her hands. "Thanks for the coat, it's really warm" she gasp a little at his proximity. Still need to get use to his speed.

"Today, we're staying here" his lips went to hers that moment. Earning him the compliance of Kyrie. The phone ranged from the distance as he undid his pants. "Wait, Dante the ph-" she moaned out the rest as he wasted no time pushing into her. "The, phone" left her mouth and it was the only thing legible that she produced. "Shhh" he meant about the phone. He pushed all the way in her, spreading her legs even more.

"We're going to be in here for a while and I want you to know when you had enough" he told her before kissing her again. His pace was steady. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, until he turned them around. There was still a shyness about her.

She broke her eye contact when she got a pace on top of him. Her eyes shifted back to him as he holds her hips in place. He takes off the coat and one of his hand goes to her breast. Her speed increases while his hand goes to her stomach. He keeps it there as he stares up at her. Her eyes are closed and focused on the pleasure. "Kyrie"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever wanted children?" her eyes opened and shot to him.

"What?" she was flipped back to the bed with him back on top of her. He smiled at face reaction. He couldn't tell what she's feeling. "I think you heard me Kitty" he said while still rocking inside her. She kind of waited for him to continue before she say something he doesn't like. He might be angry if she says yes or no.

"I can't say I have thought of it" he admitted. She didn't know weather to feel relieved or not. He started to move stronger and quicker. She came right before he released inside her. Kyrie's heart rate beat a mile a minute, so she tried slowing it down by breathing steadily. He pulled out slowly before getting out of bed. Minutes later, he put a sheet over her and himself. She laid her ear on his chest to his heart beat. Not as fast as hers, but hard. She thought about his question. Then she asked. "I don't know if this question makes sense or not but…" he waited for her, but she didn't "I didn't get all of that. Can you repeat?"

"If you don't won't any kids, why don't you, um, use protection?" she held on tighter to him, so he doesn't take anything she says the wrong way. "Don't think we need it, kind of a rare thing for a demon to impregnate a human female"

"Well, you're half human, so it's not as difficult" his fingers glided over her collarbone. "more than two years of unprotected sex, nah, don't think so." she felt confused. "Than why would you asked that?"

"Why not?"

"Dante… You sort of mentioned it before"

"Sorry, I don't remember"

"But, you have"

"When?"

"We don't have to talk about-"

"When?" she believes he knows when. "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Kyrie don't-"

"Please" she pleaded with him. Than the realization hit him. He tilted her chin up to him. " Didn't I mention I don't try to hurt you?" he told her while rubbing her chin with his thumb. She didn't answer, but allowed him to kiss her. "I know you're tired" he laid his head closer to hers and the silence brought her to sleep.

* * *

**I will be doing some editing to the previous chapters. Nothing too big, but nothing too small either. Thanks for your patients. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This one doesn't have Dante and Kyrie in this one, but play an important role. This one contains violence and I do not own the Devil May Cry series or the characters, of course. Hope you guys like it and thanks for the views, they are incredibly helpful.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Though he was grateful Lady was there, he wasn't going to thank her. Besides, he's not the one that wanted her here. His father didn't outright say it. In fact, he didn't ask at all. With there minds intertwined together, he can only see her. _**Her blood **_was echoed threw his body. He gave away no reason for his mindset. Vergil didn't allow him to see what he have seen. Only a few times have that happened.

"You okay little man?" she joked with him, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Hm? I'll be fine" both of his hands where gloved. Lady didn't think much of it. Her mind went to the subject at hand.

"Are you thinking about leaving?" she said more seriously this time. Gradually, she move to sit next to him on the floor. He got off the floor moments later. _**She was suffocating. **_Nero doesn't feel that way about her, but it's apparent who does.

"There's nothing left here." she thought about not bringing her up, but she believed it was okay to do when the subject is starting to go over his head.

"With time, you'll forgive her, it may not be soon, but you will."

"She's weak" Lady looked up to see his eyes sharpen and voice filled with ice. She took notice of his out-of-character statement, but realized he was upset. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have been this upset. She walked back to him to try and give him some sort of reassurance.

"I don't agree with her, but-"

"If she would of waited like a good girlfriend should, none of this would be going on. I don't know her anymore." his emotions getting the best of him. This is the longest she have ever talked to him and she could see how hard this is for him. Just by looking at him.

" You feel, betrayed, but I don't think Kyrie wanted to hurt you" he seemed to not care much of her what she have to say anymore, but she continued. "I know that face anywhere.. you just… you just need more time-"

"I've wasted too much!" she back off and went to defense mode. Her hand left her gun when he turned away. He seemed to be in… pain. " Him?! Fuck her, fuck him, and fuck you!" he slowly, but significantly calmed down.

"I'm fine" he stated with his back turned to her. He said deadly calm. "I'm sorry for insulting you, but nothing more, you got that?" he finally said still facing opposite of her. "I'm going to kill your friend. If you stand in my way… I'll have no choice but to, kill you as well. I'll make Kyrie suffer more and I'll lock her away for good."

Her mind was already made up, to stay on her toes. "Hm" she couldn't possibly believe Nero. He must have had a little too much to drink.

"You have been warned" he stated. Then again, what else does he have to live for.

"I should go" she responded as she began to leave, but something told her to turn around. Maybe she wasn't told, maybe it was a bright, blue light.

Before she could blink, a force brought the female hunter to her knees. Causing blind sided pain. A gentle push, sent shivers of pain down her spine. Her body flopped to the floor. She was able to turn her head to Nero… Vergil?

Ignoring the pain, she slowly gets up, only to be put back down. "Vergil" she said with as much salt as before, "I believe you have something I'm in need of"

"A beating heart?" Vergil narrowed his eyes, than lands a kick to her side. She slumped over even more "I don't know what you're talk'n about, you bastard"

"How Lady like" the comment earning him a deadly glare. Unfazed by it he continues.

"No need for your corporation, whether you like it or not, I'll get what's needed" his face as hard as ever.

She laughed a little before speaking. "Didn't see you as a predator, Vergil" she spat.

"Oh, as tempting as that sounds…" he lingered as the Yamato glided down her curvy figure to her leg. "…You're just my lamb" he than stab through her scar. She groaned loudly, but made it apparent that she knows pain. It still hurts, but what hurts more is her pride. The way he easily got the best of her.

"Your blood. My blood is the ingredient for our separation. I intended to use the boys 'friend'. However, she became filthy. You're still, pure, spawn of Arkawm. Not letting any male of your race get close I see."

He slowly pulled his sword from her leg. Blood still leaked form her.

"Embrace the Irony" though in pain, she was able to move away from her attacker quickly. He followed after her and grabbed the ankle of Lady's injured leg. She used the other to kick him away, but to no avail. Lion to meat at this point. "You'll bleed out soon if not treated fool" he warned as if it was a common thing to speak of.

"Your blood decorated the floor beautifully woman" he sickly complemented as she tries to crawl away.

"You've always been quite durable, for a human"

"Why didn't you stay dead?"

"None concerning a weak, human female" he quickly dodged a bullet from the hunter, but it grazed his face. With that, he slid her across the room, knowing he'll get that reaction from her. When she got her footing, she kept her gun aimed at Vergil. Forgetting her leg altogether. " You're rusty, Vergil."

"You're not worth it, I just needed your blood. You could walk away." Vergil stated coldly, taking his gloves off his hands. "So you can harm innocent people, I don't think so idiot" he took one step and she went into panicked shooting.

Instead of his usual deflection, he let them hit. Only a few pierced his skin deeply, letting his blood leak to the floor. It mixed with hers. "Couldn't of done it without you. I want you to remember those words" he summoned the devil arms Lady recognized as Nero's demonic arm.

"Nero" she called. Little did she know, there was inner conflict between the two.

_**She's hurt badly, even if she doesn't show **_it.

Just a while ago, you talked about killing her. In conclusion, this is none of my concern

_**That's your response to everything?**_

Correct

_**Help her, please**_

Help her yourself, you'll be able to soon enough.

_**I didn't ask for this, she didn't either, so for once in your life, help someone other than yourself?!**_

What's that gotten you, hm? Has your heart taken enough beatings Nero? Whether it's betrayal, human sickness, or drug addiction, they will be gone.

_**Stop it, you couldn't, help that**_

What?! Death?

_**No, sickness… all that demonic power meant nothing for her.**_

…

Lady stayed on her guard when Vergil's eyes shifted back to her. She was ready. Gun still aimed to him, but instead, he kneeled to the bloody floor. What is his motive?

This conversation is… becoming rather, dull, this ends now. As soon as his hands touch the floor, blood surged in the open spaces of the demonic arms. Then a white, blinding light beamed throughout every dark space in the apartment. She can't be the only one seeing this. Two demon like silhouettes slowly separated. She wasn't able to comprehend the bright light and the roaring of opposite demons.

As soon as it stated, it was over. When the light faded, she turned to see Nero who was unconscious on the floor. Then up at Vergil, who's nude and nearly covered in blood that's not his. Because of his physical form being locked away for years, clothes wasn't present. She felt lightheaded. As much as she wanted to see if the younger male was okay, she didn't want to make any rash decisions. Vergil stared down at him.

"Who is the hell is he to you?" she questioned

"Son"

"What sane woman-" before she could shoot, the blunt end of the sword hit her abdomen and knocked the air out her lungs. She coiled on the ground. When she fell, he stabbed hard enough for the Yamato, to pierce the ground. However, it didn't hit her, with his accuracy, he stabbed her tight shirt.

"You're staying" he commanded as he walks over Nero and to the room for his attire. "Vergil? Nero's…" she soon passed out where she lay.

* * *

**Had to get this out today. Not a long one, I know, but I'm already working on the next one as I'm typing. I hope everyone have a good day and um, Shhh we don't want to wake Lady and Nero.**


	9. New Covers

**Don't own Devil May Cry series or the characters. Just the story. Hope you like it and thank you for reading, but if you hate Dante and Kyrie pairing, this is not for you. This story contains abuse, dark themes, violence and sexual content (non-consent included). I made this one longer because of the lack of updates. On to the story.**

* * *

_Well at least someone knows how to get the girl_

_**Flashback**_

"You want to do this now? You've been-"I smelled the alcohol on him. It's like he bathed in it. As clothes flew from the closet, I began picking some back up. Who else will? He didn't listen. "You've been drinking?" it was more of a statement. "What? No." He seemed shocked that I came up with the conclusion. "It's not fair" I told him tiredly. He turned to me quickly before rambling through the closet again. "Dante stop, you are acting really crazy and you said you wouldn't drink" he paused on his objective as he didn't find who he was looking for. "You, lied to me" I folded me arms. It's a habit I started to form as a way to comfort myself. My eyes stayed on this man who I found a sinful liking to. He's still a mystery to me, even to himself.

"You're the liar, I know he's here. You're hiding him" I laughed because of the mistrust. It wasn't funny, just ridiculous. "This is no joke. I'm serious."

"Alright, you need to sleep" I decided to be the more responsible one, so I started pulling him to the bed so I could go back in my room. He then put his weight on me, causing me to fall on the bed. He was hard to push away, he was dead weight. What made him drink so heavily? Anger, just over doing it, guilt? He haven't been this vulnerable around me. It's suffocating and comforting at the same time? I think I'm losing my sanity. There was a moment were I just stared at his resting face. It blows my mind how harmless he looks asleep. Just like Nero. I began to pull myself from him. When I thought he was asleep he spoke.

"You could be gone in a second, we both know that." I was frozen from the sound of his voice. I never heard him sound so defeated, he was so sudden in his movements when he pulled me off the bed and into his arms. "I hate being alone. This world would eat up anyone I let go. Everyone I fucking love." His voice was in a harsh whisper. Squeezing my body painfully "I'm here" I slightly whimpered in his ear. "Dante, I'm here, but you're hurting me." I would soon learn those words like the back of my hand. He pulled his face from my neck and loosened himself off of me. Taking his time to respond "Your eyes is killing me Kitty" he never called me that before. "Why the nick name?"

"Kind. Intelligent. Thoughtful… That's, you" I wouldn't say I've been too intelligent lately. I thanked him anyway.

"You hate me, I know it"

"No. "I intertwined my hand in his. He had a brief kid like smile as he spoke "You would make a great mother…" His stare caused me to have a shiver down my spine. "Do you love me?" my heart jumped slightly. I don't fully know this man. "Dante, I care a lot about you." I started pulling away from him.

"I love you" he pulled me back. It sounded firm, almost like a declaration. "I still need to get to know you, I'm saying this the nicest way possible." I nearly flinched when he rubbed my lips with the pad of his thumb. "We kissed" he slurred slightly.

"We shouldn't have… It's not fair to Nero" He had a look on his face. Silent anger that almost made me fear him sooner, but then he began chuckling and moved away from me. The air drew cold again. I looked up to see him leaving the room, still laughing. I followed him like a magnet. "T- There's something I've said that amused you" I said finally catching up to him. "You do relies how shallow you just sounded, right?" he confused me. "How long you two been together, mm? Two, three months?" his voice sounding more sober. I can feel myself breaking, morally.

"N-No- Even so, we've been close since we were kids and I would never try to hurt him. You don't know him, fine, but don't expect me to hop in bed with you the moment he turns his head." he looked at me no longer laughing as he walked back to me. I only moved one step back before realizing that this is Dante I'm moving away from. I don't won't to assume the worse. "You'll be hurting me more if you go back to him and forget anything happened. Not just me, but you as well. Who knows how many times he'll have to leave you. That's not for you."

"So you're for me?"

"Hell yeah"

"Dante, I want to be married, have kids. Do you think this is the life for me?"

"Kyrie I'm getting older now and I look back. I'm grateful to have had my mother in my life. She taught me the values of life. You think I'm not thinking about it. My father wasn't there. I know why now, but I didn't claim him. You don't see it now, but if you're talking about kids at such a young age then Nero is not for you. I don't know if I'm right, but I'll want my child to have a mother as caring as mine." I listened as he talked about values and his past. I felt guilty for my recent thoughts of him. That he was doing all this fighting for money or that he was blood thirsty. He's far from innocent, but he's even further from being a monster.

"Maybe I've gone insane and you don't feel the same way, but just know I'll be here if he has you not eating again"

He brought that up, my throat started swelling from holding back emotions. "I don't blame him for that. I've just been through a lot of stress, okay? He had nothing to do with that" he shook his head "Stress, I forgot, right. You keep saying that." He told me as he began walking out the door still facing me. Only when he turned around I spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" he stopped dead in his tracks. I continued after a second of silence. "Do you know what you're doing? Can you see that this would change our lives, our friends, everything?" I played with my thumbs. "I don't have that figured out yet" his back still facing me. I looked on the floor, my face felt hot. "Dante, what am I doing here?"

"Why am I here?"

"If you're asking why he brought you here, it's because… he had nobody to turn to" he sighed.

"This is sick. We're traitors, Dante. He trusted us." He didn't respond.

"Dante?"

"I don't care!" he finally turned to me. His face was contrast to his bold statement. "He doesn't fucking deserve you. He sacrificed you!" he walked to me so fast I had to sit down, it was too much for me. My face was distorted with confusion "This is- How can you say that? How? You've seen the leaps and bounds he's done for me."

"I would do the same for you" his mouth inches from mine. "Do you hear me? I would sacrifice a lot for your love. This… this is destiny." his lips connected to mine almost painfully this time. My thoughts and worries…gone.

Gone

I hate myself for it.

Why?

Am I missing something?

* * *

_**Present (Kyrie P.O.V)**_

"You ready Dante?" I asked walking up to his desk. Either he didn't want to go or he's really that tired. He has been out a lot lately. To clear his mind, he'll usually say to me. He promised me that he'll come with me to get new covers. I don't want to be a bother. I mean, look at him. He's knocked out on the chair. "Dante?" I called softly to him, He cracked a smile, but quickly covered it. I believe he wanted to surprise me with a jump-scare, but I noticed his mistake. I supported my arms on his broad shoulders. I leaned in on his ear and I can see him smiling before I even spoke.

"You're tired, I can see that. We don't have to go, um we can go tomorrow, or next week." I felt one of his arms go around me as I 'm pulled to his lap. I still felt sore, but I hid it as best I could. "You can be my cover Dante" so far, so good. I enjoy being on his good side. We're happier when he's happy. I feel loved again. He laid his head heavily on my chest. Heat radiated off of him and sweat from his head made his way through my top. "I keep my promises" he told me tiredly. I nod to that. "Then first we'll get the covers, and then we can get something to eat-"

"Then what?" he questioned as his hand went up my outer thigh. Before he can go further up, I stopped his hand with mine. "I'm on my period." I told him bluntly. I also lied. He would be crushed if he knew what had occurred last night. If I revealed my body to him, he would see the whips that were violently put on me. "Don't know what that means, but okay." Thank god he doesn't know much about human female body.

I could keep this going until I'm fully healed. It was quiet again. I started playing in his damp hair out of habit. It didn't bother me that he was sweaty. The way I was leaning with no support of the chair bothered me a little. After a while of silence I got up, but was pulled back to his lap. It wasn't rough this time, in fact he was gentle.

However, I still looked at him to see what was wrong or what he wanted. Either way, my concern showed. He looked at the ground than me. He laid his chin on my shoulder before speaking softly in my ear. "Can you sing for me?" it was a sudden request. "Sing?" I wanted him to explain a little more; Not that I didn't want to, it was just out of the blue. "Yeah, anything." I don't think he noticed how hard it was for me to look back at him. Something moves in me when he stares at me that way.

I laughed nervously "Your voice keeps me calm. Imagine what good your singing would do for my raging soul." He said it as he was talking in his sleep. I turned my head to see if it's true, but he still stared.

Before I could respond, the front door opened. I was expecting Lady to be here like usual, but instead revealed the beautiful Trish. Out of instinct, I tried getting up off of him, but he held on tighter to my waist. "Busy Dante?" for some reason, I felt like the third wheel. "Oh, no not at all Trish" I spoke for him while attempting to get up again. I curse myself for sounding so timid. I felt him squeeze my hip almost painfully before feeling him rub the same spot. "Sorry Kyrie, but I asked Dante" she told me with only a glance.

That quickly shut me up. He looked at her than at me. When his eyes stayed on me he spoke. "Kyrie and I are going shopping" I didn't have the courage to look back at Trish. I know that's what we're about to do, but it can wait. I mean, it's not that important. "Dante" my voice low, but I'm close to his face. He didn't look at me as both of them started talking about future missions. My eyes were glued to the floor as they spoke. I instead, focused on the light touches on my side. It went silent in the room. I noticed quickly and looked up to see the cause. He was trying to get my attention. "You haven't seen her either right-"

"No" I answer quicker than need be. Trish didn't notice as far as I can see, but I know he can see right through me. I wanted to hide behind him. He read me like one of his magazines. It wasn't the look of judgment, more like humor, I stayed quiet for a while, but this time I listened. "Well you know her Trish, one day she's staying around, the next, she's across the state."

"She wouldn't miss out on the fun, especially when there's money involved. Or have you've been that busy?"

"Maybe you're the one who's been avoiding me."

"Is that so?" Trish rolled her eyes. I called his name again, trying not to draw any attention to myself. He leaned to me "I'm going to, um, go in the room" he shook his head 'no' at that. He brought back up us going shopping right after. "Really?" she said uninterested at all about it. Like one of his magazines, I was the distraction. "Well, let me know when you're done with this 'shopping', so we can take care of business" she said walking away. "Wait, Trish" I called, but I guess, she didn't hear me. I am told I'm soft spoken. Dante stood up with me in his arms. "That was awkward… I should have went in the room, and let you two talked." I heard him sigh. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was necessary." Waited for him to continue "If she or anyone else don't like it, too bad." I believe he was referring to our relationship. As much as I would like to believe him, I feel that there's a part of Dante that wants his friends to be alright with this. To it accept it as it is. I fear nothing will ever be the same. "You ready?" he questioned as he finally lets my feet touch the floor. Even though it's been two years, I don't know Trish at all. We have small talk. Really small.

-How's Nero

-Good

Small. She only recently found out about Dante and I, closeness, and that's through Lady. Judging by her even-more-lack of conversing with me… don't think she approves in my opinion. I will not hold anything against her. She's amazing. Her and Lady both are, and I hope to one day be as strong as them. "Can we walk? It's not far at all" I knew he would agree, but acted as if he had to think about it "Hmmm…eh why not?"

..

..

"So, just covers huh?" I knew he would catch on. "Relax, just two or three dresses" I smiled as I looked over the rack. He looked out of place; like he shouldn't be here. How I felt on a daily basis. And just like me, he stayed extremely close to me. It's one of those rare things, were he felt uncomfortable. "Besides, some of my dresses are ripped Mr. Dante." He cleared his throat to that. "Sorry" I told him. "Why the hell are you apologizing?" his voice sounded hushed. I shrugged and pulled out a dress that could pass for a shirt. "I like that one" an obvious remark from Dante. "I don't think so" I chuckled lightly. "Why?" I looked at him and his face was bathed in curiosity. "Uh" looking at the short dress, I tried to give a good excuse to him. I breathed out through my nose before answering.

"I mean, it's too short for me, not saying it doesn't look nice on anyone else "I smiled. "You have sexy legs, but I agree, just not your style. Oh and also, I don't want to rip anyone's eyes out." He joked. I think. Feels weird, in simpler terms, getting those compliments. Honestly, I feel my voice overpowers me as a person. "Maybe next time" I told Dante, putting it back up. Then I turned to him. "I'm done" he looked at me for direction. I pointed to the register, but he stayed there. I slowly lowered my hand when I realized he was looking at me for a different reason. "Mr. Dante, I haven't heard you call me that since we met" he said folding his arms.

"Oh, that." I said playing with my thumbs. He took ahold of my hands. My eyes stared unknowingly at his, he rubbed his thumbs over my bandaged hand before bringing it to his lips. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kyrie" he talked on them. A small smile formed on his lips before he saw a few tears escape my eyes.

"Kyrie?" a shook my head with a small giggle. "No, we're supposed to be enjoying this day, right?" he just stared, so I nod for him. He had a questionable look; I felt like I was speaking a language he didn't understand. "Why? Why do you look at me like that? Stop it." I said turning away from his painful gaze. Before I can react, I was literally backed into a corner. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Did I do something last night to hurt you, again?"

"It's okay, really. I know what to do during your, moments" I try to assure quickly wiping the stray tears

"Don't lie-"pulling up my sleeves, revealed bruises I couldn't hide well. He closed his eyes, "Anything else I should know about" eyes still closed for a moment before looking back at me. "Tell me-"

"Please, just… not now" the floor became interesting at that moment. "Look at me" it came off as a command. I intentionally looked off to the side. "I can't"

"What did you-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about this"

"Then when?"

"Never" my voice weaker from the memory that snuck in. /_that'll be the last time you ever try to leave/_ I looked at some more clothes as a distraction. There's nothing he can do about himself at the moment. I'm trying to think logically and see what triggers these trances. He seemed to get them doing deadly fight and battles. He's tired and out of breath when fighting himself. "Please, I need to know" I looked at the clothing on the rack before speaking. "I tell you, but I'm okay."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She saw his eyes glow in the dark. Blue orbs watched her in the dark. It's the moment of truth. She can tell that Dante's out of it. It's the side he keeps locked up well and whenever it creped out, he never had to worry about the consequences because he was alone. Until now._

_She made sure to quiet herself. She felt the need to hide and stay hidden until daylight hit the building. She felt like she was being eaten alive as he tasted every part of her._

_When she felt his canines pierce her hip, she literally felt paralyzed by it. The covers were drenched in his sweat. When Kyrie screamed he quickly pulled her by her wrists out of bed. They could have snapped based on the pain she felt. She didn't mean to startle him, but the pain was unlike she had ever experienced. As she lay unmoving on the floor she heard him unbuckle his belt. She thought her lover was about to rape her, but instead felt the leather connect with her wet skin. He swung again, hitting her back as she goes into a ball. 'Stop! I'm begging y-you…' The louder she screamed the harder he swung as if it was predator instinct to finish off his prey. 'Never will you try that again. That'll be the last time you ever try to leave a devil, I own you! I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go!' The swordsman hitting with each word. There was one hit that she thought split her in half_.

_Nearly impossible but she stayed quiet after that hit. Played… dead. That was a desperate attempt to stop the belt from striking her. It was than he _stopped_ 'Why aren't you moving human girl' he kneeled. He pulled her long brown hair before standing up as if she was on fire. She tried her best to not cry. 'No, you're not dead' his voice sounded like a shell of a demon. She stood her ground as one of the cuts start to leak. 'I hate you for this' keep it together. It's not him. She noticed he sounded childlike. As if Dante haven't allowed his demon side to mature. That's probably why it was easier to fool him. She realized she had power. Power over him. 'You left me again and now I hate you even more" he said as tears fell ferociously 'Why am I crying? You're dead, why am I crying bitch?!'_

'_Get up. I'll die alone if you don't get up! I'm sorry for punishing you. You're only human, you're so frail, soft.' Held onto the girl as he started rocking 'Why am I crying? Make it stop.'_

'_Make it stop'_

* * *

"Pain." I answered the boy unintentionally from my memory. "The demon boy's soul; Pain"

I was ripped from the clothes and into his arms without a word. "I'm fine, really. I'm stronger than you think. I love you too much, to stay mad. I want today to be all positive. Can you do that for me? Positivity."

"I'll do anything to make you comfortable. I'm a failure-"

"Positive" I repeated. It'll shatter him more. He finally let me go and looked at me with a smile. Behind those eyes is a man that's hurting. I want to save him. I need to.

"You're beautiful." He said before he quickly made his way to the register.

As everything was being checked out, I noticed Dante's focus go to the window. After a minute, I decided to look where he was looking and noticed a familiar face. It was David.

Before I can call Dante's name he was already strolling to the store door and towards his victim. As soon as he saw Dante, he backed away. I can't hear them from inside, but it doesn't seem to be getting violent, but I can't be too sure. Thanking the working there, I grabbed the bags and made my way out the door and to Dante's side. "- just so there's no hard feelings, why don't you come eat with us" I heard him say as he puts an arm over my shoulder. "Yeah" I agreed. That's the least he could do for him. "Well, okay, I was going to this place I usually eat at. You're welcome to join."

..

..

Its ashamed Dante ordered himself pizza because I've ordered steak and he immediately went for it. I let him try it and that was it. I felt like there's an elephant in the room however. I don't think Dante knows that, but maybe I should mention it at least. It's just that I didn't know how to do it. I'm sorry for _Dante's foul actions_. Sounds alright. _How did you manage to make it home?_ No, it sounds like I thought he was dead.

"I would like to thank you for accepting my apology. Kyrie would have held it over my head." He takes a bite of his pizza after that. This gave me a start on the subject. "Dante wouldn't have done that on a normal day. He protects us from danger or at least he tries. I mean, I'm not excusing his actions at all. It was wrong." He nod before bringing his attention to his Dante. "So you're a cop" Dante took another bite of his pizza before responding. "Do I look like a cop to you?"

"How a cop supposed to look?"

"Um, you can say he's a bounty hunter." I laughed nervously for no good reason, but it's obvious, David still held a grudge. I can't blame him. It's not fair that he got hurt trying to help me. I didn't need help, but to a stranger, I was being taken to my death. "If you don't mind me asking, who is he to you?"

"I mind" Dante said to him. I put my hand on his leg as an attempt to calm him down. "M-My boyfriend. He's my boyfriend" remembering the conversations in the past, I looked at him the second time I said it. "How did you get a kind, young girl like her?" I knew it was a joke, but Dante didn't and he leaned closer to him. "She was made for me" he said dangerously low before putting money on the table and walking away. The silence cut in my ears. Part of me was aggravated that he took it personally. Another part was relieved that he didn't do anything reckless. "I'm sorry" I felt I had to say. David leaned further back in his chair. "Well. Shit, the heart wants what the heart wants, that's the say'n right?" I nod before getting up. "Just, be safe… should I call, you know?"

"Huh? Oh, no trust me I'm okay. Please don't do that" I assured. "Have a nice day" I told him before leaving. That could have went smoother.

As we walked back to Devil May Cry, I noticed Dante wasn't talking as much. I kept my eyes straight when talking to him. "What a coincidence bumping into him." He didn't say anything back, but I didn't take it as being rude. It began to drizzle as the night sky approached. It was already cold, it was a warning of the approaching snow. The walk was quiet and it's not in his trait to be quiet around me. I took this as him thinking, which is why it surprised me when he spoke "Thank you" I heard him.

My eyes stayed straight as I thought about it. I just noticed, how long it's been since I've heard those two simple, but impactful words. Not that it should be said. It just felt, strange. I kept my eyes forward as I replied back to him. "You don't need to thank me. I don't even deserve one." My words echoed slightly. I see things differently now.

"Thanks for staying… that you stayed. I know that it was difficult. That I was difficult at times. Sometimes I wanted to put you in chains…" He paused as we drew close to our destination. He stopped, then I stopped to turn around to see him have an almost blank stare painted across his strong features. "I can't…" he looked down, shaking his head. "I want you to be honest, and I'll understand. I can't… tell you what to feel," he continued "Do you want to be with me?" he stared at the ground as if he didn't want to interfere with my decision. He seemed really genuine in his efforts. It's only right to give him honesty. So I took a deep breath and Thought about an outlook of the whole situation.

"…A year ago, all I could think about was Nero… I helped him get through tough times when we were younger and he saved me. God, he saved me Dante…" I looked up to see him still looking down, shadowed by the dim moon light. I looked back down as well. "We wasn't always a couple, but I always felt connected to him, and in a way I still feel that. I hadn't… felt, anything when we kissed. I don't feel that way about Nero, I now see that, but I love him to death." I felt the need to look up at the sky. So I did and the stars in the infinity of darkness told it all. It told all the possibilities that can be in the future.

Life or death. Happiness or misery. Forgiveness or vengeance. Lust or Love. For the most part, I'm completely clueless and too drained to try and figure it out. I've learned so much about myself these two years, than I did in the past years of just being comfortable. I've learned about forgiveness and how to forgive myself. I however, feel damaged, my mind set is of trying to please others. Dante either made me or destroyed me. Who knows…? Nero could have Dante's mentality and if he were given the chance, would he do it the same way?

"Because of that kind of love, I would have left with him. When you first kissed me I felt angry. I felt angry at myself. That I wanted more of you. I held the bags tighter in my hands as I walked up to him closely, the warmth of his body radiated the distance. I looked up at him. My heart, it pounded against my ribs. I think he could hear." I want to be with you, I love you." I wrapped my arms around him.

I wasn't expecting roses or anything extravagant, but I at least wanted him to hug me back. When I tightened my embrace, I felt him tense. "I love you" I repeated again. "Do you?" he finally said. I was confused by his response. My lips felt dry from his tone, and quickly licked them.

"I've told you-"Then it clicked. Was he trying to break up, but that's impossible. I feel that it's literally impossible, and even if he do, he'll try to find me in no less than thirty minutes. I lowered his face to mine. Giving him a brief grin, I continued "Look who can't make up their mind now" he maneuvered his head away from my grasp. "The opposite, Kyrie. You know how much I love you. Empty is what I'll feel without you now"

"Good or bad, there's something that holds us together. Whoever we be, it doesn't matter." I focused on him. He stared off to the side. I want. I just need him to be happy with himself again. It's hurting me to see him this way.

"… I believe we got off on the wrong foot last time." I giggled into tears.

"Hi" I tried replicating a girl who spoke softer, one who spoke as if she was always being watched and told how to act around others. One that couldn't fathom killers and priest in the same sentence.

He looked confused when I said it. The stark contrast to when I met him. It's like he knew me in a past life. He gave me the feeling of an older soul.

"We haven't fully met, my name is Kyrie" my blood ran warm when his eyes glazed over. I felt relieved when he spoke that simple, yet powerful name.

"Dante" he responded with a smile. There's the face I remember. I felt relieved hearing that voice when I met him. His raw and openness to welcome me into his life. One that would turn both of us into something tragic. A beautiful tragedy. There was a pleasant silence. "Please, don't change." With that I felt his strong and warm embrace. I melted onto him, putting my face close to his beating heart. He has one and I love him even more because of it. With me giving my heart to him, I ask him one thing in return. "Please, don't hurt me" I felt raindrops hit my face. Yeah, it was the rain.

"My word is not enough, but damn it, I'll try, I promise." My Dante said.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think? Hope you all liked it **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I really like it. I said this once, I'll say it again. If you hate Dante and Kyrie pairing, this is not for you. ****Any-who, hope you guys like it. Do not own Devil May Cry.**

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**Nero POV**_

"Kyrie I want you to listen to me. I love you so much that I'm willing to leave for your safety. Can't you understand?"

She laid her head on my neck. As if she didn't want to hear anything. She stayed sitting on my lap and said nothing.

"I promise I'll come back"

"When are you coming back Nero?" she mumbled on me. I brought one of my hands to her shoulder and traveled up to her gorgeous face she hid. "I don't know" I told her honestly.

"When are you leaving me?"

"Today" she held on tighter to me.

"Oh…" I can tell she was heartbroken by it, but she was understanding. I feel she was at least trying to be. "Why so soon? You want to leave my presence that badly?" she laughed.

"The quicker I leave. The faster I come back."

"No"

"What?"

"I mean…this is all happening so fast. We just moved in and now you have to leave it."

"You don't believe this is hard for me?" I questioned.

"I can't do this by myself. I want to be with you. My Nero!" she finally looked up with sad eyes and a smile on her face.

"Nero I wanted-"

"I'm sorry" I interrupted on purpose. Removing the tear that leaked to her face. "If you don't wait for me. I'll understand-"

"No you want" she said firmly before getting off me and leaving the room completely.

I waited for everything to be silent before talking. "Are you happy now? She hates me."

_**Would you rather go with the first plan and take her blood?**_

"No"

* * *

_**Lady POV**_

"You didn't have to do this," I told Nero as he bandaged my leg. I've been through rougher shit. But he always been the helpful one. "Why can't you just say thank you?"

"Thank you? Your 'dad' attacked me from behind and nearly drained me. On top of that-"

"I get it. I do, but I don't control his actions." As aggravated I am about it, he's right. It's Vergil not him. What more could I ask of him anyway. "On his behave, sorry. He was willing to do almost anything to be free. Part of the reason why I left was to find another way to be separated. I found out a lot about my abilities in the process though." I kept my arms folded as I heard. "I bet you don't even remember anything you've said yesterday, you were so drunk" I teased. He raised a brow at my comment.

"No, I remember everything" he finished bandaging up my leg and I immediately began messing with it. I felt it was holding me back. Like it was mocking me even. I can see everyone now. 'Oh poor thing, she must a fell'. Ugh. He shook his head at my actions, than I continued on the subject. "Everything, so you meant what you said?" he made a strange face to that," Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Killing Dante?"

"Yes" he simply said.

"Kyrie?" I'm actually nervous to hear.

"…"

"You said she would, get the worse. You would hurt even her?"

"Yes, but not in a way you're thinking." I was confused at the time he made that statement. I moved on to the next question.

"What about me?" I said in an overly sweet voice.

"I'll kill you where you stand" I laughed at that and I saw him smiled. Then it became quiet. I let myself linger to the memories we all shared. The fights, break ups, laughs, sorrow, and understanding. This is the closet it'll get…to a family. Dante and Nero are my brothers. Trish and Kyrie are my sisters. Damn it, I'll never tell them that. I hope, that this would all just go away. For everything to go away. Forgiveness… I can't be the only one who at least attempted it. We all forgiven the ones that hurt us the most.

"Nero you don't want to do this" I stated drifting away from the memories. "But I do." He tilted his head slightly. Then he turned away. "My family is crazy." I believe he's talk'n about Dante and Vergil. Uncle and father. I don't believe he knew Nero was his nephew. I still believe he doesn't know. It doesn't give him an excuse for it at all. Something foreign came to my mind. They need to talk. Wow, I just thought about that. Huh, the more I learn about myself. "Look. I know it's bad. Fucked up. But, I… I think there's a better way."

"I'm not looking for a better way. I could care less." Nero motioning his hand away my comment.

"Listen, kid you have-"

"Don't call me that! No one fucking call me that again. It's a… insult to my pride and intelligence right now, okay?" I just nod before continuing. "Listen, man," he laughed at that, "You can fight him. Win or Lose, and then hurt Kyrie or-", "No you got it wrong, I would never lay a finger on-"

"-Or" I cut back in. "You could actually talk to him about it"

"You joking right?"

"Nero-"

"Fucking, I can't. You wouldn't. And it's bullshit you would think I will."

"Just think about it"

"This conversation, with you and me, is over."

"Okay…fine" I dismissed.

"You can leave" I folded my arms defensively. Then he rolled his eyes. "If you want"

"I don't. Not yet anyway."

"Father?"

"Correct" I sat down on the floor. He really needs furniture. Unless he's not planning on staying. "What you wanna know?" he sat beside me. "When did you meet Vergil?"

"He was always with me, but I started hearing his voice when a near death experience had occurred."

"You're mother?"

"Her names Sonya and I got a mental picture of her." He stated pointing at his head. "She was beautiful"

"Is she, on earth?" I couldn't have sounded more awkward. "A disease killed her" it stricken something in me, but he answered the question dancing viciously in my head. "Sorry, it came out harsh. It was something in her that ran in her family." I decided to move on from it. I can't help but wonder how he felt about it. Strangely, how Vergil felt.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No… almost had a sister." A smile ghosted on his face. Then I understood. "Sorry"

"Nah, its fine. They're together." He said it in a matter of fact tone. "Besides, you're my sister"

"Yeah" I answered without a second thought. I didn't really have much to ask at the moment. He glanced at me before getting back up.

"I just want you to be happy again" I said without thinking. He was quiet, so it gave me a chance to continue, "I want everyone to be okay. You're the only sane one right now and…" than I thought about how I sounded and stopped. "Please… I'm listening." I heard him say. That gave me the green light. "You think you're alone, we're here for you. You're needed here and I want everything to just be normal and you're the only one who can do that. Don't leave. Kyrie needs you… Dante needs you. I can't put a gun to his head and tell him how things should go."

"Did you know?"

"I saw the signs. He avoided her, but I thought it was to only set boundaries. I couldn't tell Nero and what was I supposed to do?"

Nero listened and I was shock he didn't show any surprise to my words. "I know… don't cry"

"What? I'm not crying you silly boy" I felt the tears and quickly moved them away. "Need to get your eyes checked Nero?"

"Yeah"

"Seriously, that could be a problem during missions and-"

"I got it" his voice sounded more mature than I remembered. I felt secured. "…It's just hard Lady"

"I know… you won't be alone, I promise." I gave a thumbs up. He gave me a sad smile. He looked as if he was going to say something but stopped. Then he looked at the door then at me. "Can you promise something else?"

"What is it?"

He put his hands up in a calming down manner." Don't burn this apartment down" I was really confused until I saw Vergil walk in with a stride of power as I remembered. In fact, he looked as if he didn't age. Could it be that his physical form froze the moment his soul was released? Does that mean that they are similar in age? "Get rid of her" I heard his voice as it cut through my thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere… boy" I thought that was the joke of the century. Though his youth does have me a little jealous. "She could stay. Lady isn't hurting anyone" yet. He looked at me, than at Nero before his eyes focused on Nero. It looked as if he showed, emotion for a second, before closing his eyes and opening them back up to his cold stare. "Why must you open your heart so easily to others?"

"You don't mean her do you? I can trust her"

"You love her" he said bluntly. That made it awkward for the both of us. "As a sister. I'm done with love… besides, she's old enough to be your mother" Nero joked.

"No" I said holding back the urge to rip out Nero's hair. I'm not old. He made me feel like a granny. Nero Laughed before, out of nowhere, hugging Vergil.

The cold hearted Vergil. Power hungry Vergil. You get the idea. He looked stiff when Nero hugged him. He looked at me and I humped my shoulders at him. At that moment I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't understand at first. When he let go Vergil quickly straightened himself before Nero spoke. "It's not every day I have that moment. Appreciate it."

"Hm" He responded back looking Nero over. It's quite mind-blowing to see how distant, yet very close they are to each. "Well, we can build upon that later, right now there's something we need to speak about in private." Nero looked at me when Vergil said that. "Your 'sister' can visit later." Nero sighed at that." Lady"

I was conflicted for a reason. That reason being that my mind is commanding me to get revenge on Vergil for my throbbing leg. But my heart was urging me to give Nero the trust he deserves. And with those eyes in a rank of his own, when it comes to the Sparda family, I couldn't have denied him this. It was the right move on my part. Besides, this can be a start of something new. Good or bad, I'll cross that bridge later.

Right now, there's a son who's able to see his demon father for the first time.

* * *

**Lighter chapter, but don't get used to it. As always I want to know what you guys think. May not seem so, but this is an important chapter. In fact, without this chapter, things could have gotten really crazy. So if you guys can, thank Lady would ya. **

**Later :}**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Do not own Devil May Cry or Characters. **_

**I edited chapters and some have taken a different turn. I have a plot guys. I've never got the chance to post lately (shame on me) but I should be on track now. I'll be posting the next chapter a lot sooner. **

**This is the Shortest chapter.**

* * *

Kyrie heard a knock at the door. She sat up and looked at Dante, who is usually alert. Turning on the light would wake him. She walked to the door quietly. Opening the door, she's face to face with Nero.

"It's late" she opened the door a little wider.

"Lady wanted me to talk to you… and him" he stated calmly. When she opened the door all the way, he made a move to enter the door.

She blocked his way with her arm, while staring at his chest. "It's late" she repeated. Then the blade struck…

Her eyes traveled to the blood forming around her bare feet and back to Nero as she leaned on him in shock. She looked more confused than ever, clinging onto his chest until her face turned pale. Her corpse soon met the wet ground.

Nero's face was stone as Vergil walked over Kyrie and into Devil May Cry with purpose. He paused as Nero stay glued to the ground. "Words" Vergil spoke, facing the door that maintains his brother on the other end.

"All that is needed..."

Lady woke up soon after, to hands that managed to get her out of the nightmare. She sat on the isolated chair before looking at Dante. He called her name once again. She stared at nothing certain, then at him with an unreadable look towards him. When he called her name the fifth time, she head-butted him with as much force and anger that was built up in her. He backed away in shock as she stands to leave.

"Wow, you know what Lady? That was in vain, because look who's bleeding." Lady turned around and was able to keep a calm exterior before speaking. "Why?" he shrugged. She turned to leave again.

"Do you really. Really want to know why?" he dug into his coat pocket. Kyrie walked in the door where Lady was about to leave out of. She decided to turn back around. With that, she saw some cloth in his hand. "Just in time babe. Just defending our love. Something I alone is doing." Kyrie said nothing. She felt it was the right move.

"Her smell."

"What?" Kyrie walked around Lady. She closed the room door, leaving Lady almost speechless. Dante just smiled. "See what you've done. You've made Kitty cranky." Her anger, she decided to argue no longer.

"Let's keep everything business from now on."

"Couldn't have said it better."

"I mean it Dante."

"No you don't, we're practically fa- "

"We're not anything… I was wrong trusting you- "Dante laughed to that.

"You really doing this" when she didn't respond back his smile faded. "You are doing this aren't you?" he folded his arm as she turned to walk away.

"Lady" he called. She slowed her pace, but kept walking. "Were are you going?" he asked looking at Kyrie who came out the room door. "Like you care" she left after that. Kyrie looked at the door than at Dante

"She left" he shrugged before sitting on the couch. She glanced at the door before walking to Dante and sat on his lap. He was taken back by it at first, since they weren't as, intimate, but he doesn't want to ruin it. He took notice of her rubbing his shoulders as his thoughts wondered everywhere at once. He seemed okay. Kyrie knew he wasn't. He grabbed her arms desperately. "I want to rip your clothes off" he said with hidden shame.

She stayed still as he lowered his head.

He rubbed her arms and left them on her shoulders. She stared at him before laying her head on his. "You've showed her, huh Dante?" He listened as he held onto her tighter. "I like how you put all your time on me. They don't deserve you…

is that what you wanted to hear?" her voice sounding as innocent as ever.

"no"

* * *

She walked out angry, but a block or two landed her in confusion. I mean, she knew the reason why she left, but it was because of this hyper realistic dream. It was… unnatural and suspicious. Before she can process it all Lady notices a figure she knows all too well. The timing couldn't be worse. She decided to confront the devil head on. She didn't need to wait because he was heading her way.

She didn't fear Vergil, or anyone, but she had concern for the girl, Kyrie. She doesn't owe her anything, but that's not the point. Not this time. She cares for her, but not sure if it's pure. To see this, happen is disappointing for Lady. She was expecting a true love story… until Dante fucked it up. She knew it wasn't her relationship, but she was rooting for them. Just when she was getting ready to call him, Vergil walks past her. "V- where the hell are you going?" he didn't answer.

"Are you going to Devil May Cry?"

"Yes" surprised he answered she paused before speaking again.

"Don't" keeping up with his strides. He kept walking. "Where's Nero? Vergil- "she then felt a backhand from him. She would have dodged the attack if it hadn't come completely out of nowhere.

"Stop talking to me, as if I'm not your enemy" she wasted no time blasting her gun at him. He left her no room to grab her beloved rocket launcher before being stuck between a wall and Yamato.

She expected death. But it never came. Never the less, she felt the blade at her throat. One twist of the hand can slice something important. Though she didn't want death, she was angry that her life was in his hands. She would rather die. "Pussy" she spits out.

"Hm, indeed" the blade finally braking skin. He eased the blade off her skin slightly when he saw blood. The liquid going down her neck, and between her breast. "I can't stand you… however, you're alive for a reason" his face dangerously close to hers.

"Nero" he smirked at her response with no humor. "He play a part in it."

"As soon as you release me I will try to, and hopefully kill you."

"I appreciate your honesty, Mary" she cringed at that name, almost missing his tongue cleaning the blood off her neck. "Not my name, sorry"

"Oh, I've heard your loving father say it"

"Not. My. Name." she gritted out.

"The denial is pathetic"

"Why are you focused on me?"

"I might have to use you again, virgin Mary." The change in expression didn't satisfy him. The look of disgust made him angry. "That's not what I meant- "

Vergil interrupting himself by slamming the back of her hard enough to the wall, making her go unconscious. He quickly put his blade in its resting place before catching her with his shoulder. "The things you would do for your precious Dante." He stated carrying her to his previous destination.

"Let's see if it was all worth it Mary"

* * *

**Chapters coming sooner and R&amp;R. Thank you all for them. Other Chapters are edited and some are changed.**


End file.
